Kodomo…?
by Sparkling Starry Night
Summary: Gara-gara kebodohan seorang Kise Ryouta dan sikap asalnya Murasakibara yang asal membaca mantra dari buku yang dibawa Kise ,telah membawa dua anak perempuan kembar dari masa depan yang sangat mirip dengan… / OC…tapi gak ngeganggu pairing :v ,judul ama isi tak berkesinambungan(?) ,banyak typo(s) ,OOC ,aneh ,nyinggung M-Preg ,OCAnak!MuraAka..Humor ,Supernatural dikit-dikit ,Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : MuraAka forevahh-

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei...Author cuma minjem Chara nya.

Kodomo…? BY Arisa Katsushika a.k.a Sparkling Starry Night dan Shinju Misaki a.k.a Hibari Misaki Cavallone

Genre : Humor ,Supernatural dikit-dikit ,Romance seupil

Rate : Kayaknya T-T+ deh ,author masih innocent O3O *booongbanget*

Warning : ada OC…tapi gak ngeganggu pairing :v ,judul ama isi tak berkesinambungan(?) ,banyak typo(s) ,OOC ,aneh ,nyinggung M-Preg ,OCAnak!MuraAka ,author baru plus ni ff pertama ,shou-ai pasti nyempil dimana-mana dia bisa(?) ,author banyak bacotnya

Ini ff pertama Riri berkaloborasi dengan Misaki *Hibari Misaki Cavallone*...terus yang OC Misaki ,Riri pinjem dari temen :v

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"**…" (Bicara dalam hati)**

Summary : Gara-gara kebodohan seorang Kise Ryouta dan sikap asalnya Murasakibara yang asal membaca mantra dari buku yang dibawa Kise ,telah membawa dua anak perempuan kembar dari masa depan yang sangat mirip dengan…

* * *

…Normal P.O.V…

**_ Di suatu tempat di Jepang 15 tahun masa depan_**

Di padang rumput dekat rumah bergaya Jepang yang sangat kental itu ,dua anak perempuan kembar *Identik* sedang asik memainkan permainan tidak jelas(?) disana ,yang satu asik memakan coklat batangan nya ,yang satu lagi asik mengoperasi tubuh serangga dengan pisau lipat kesayangannya *mereka hanya asik sendiri ternyata* yang gagangnya berwarna merah keungu-unguan.

"Nee… Riri-nee ,kenapa Nee-san suka sekali membelah-belah binatang seperti itu? Kan kasian Nee-san… mending Misaki makan saja" Tanya sang adik kembar yang bernama Murasakibara Misaki /anak perempuan berumur sekitar 9 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna merah yang digerai sepunggung dan memakai jepitan di sebelah kanan poni nya ,dengan mata bulat besar berwarna ungu/bertanya pada kakak kembarnya dengan nada super datar tapi polos.

"Misachin… serangga itu lebih menarik kalo diteliti isi perutnya tau ,Misachin mau makan ini serangga? Riri sih gak mau…" Jawab dengan nada yang terdengar marah. Riri ,atau Murasakibara Arisa menjawab /kakak kembar dari Misaki ini hanya berbeda beberapa menit lahirnya dari Misaki ,dengan tinggi 2 cm lebih tinggi dari Misaki *Misaki tingginya 145* dengan rambut berwarna ungu sepunggung dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya ,dan mata heterochrome dengan mata kanan berwarna emas dan kiri berwarna merah/ dan setelah menjawab itu ,Arisa melanjutkan pekerjaan(?) yang tertunda tadi *memotong tubuh serangga* dengan ogah-ogahan tapi semangat. (A/N. ARISA GILAA- /author digiles Arisa)

"Nee-san…apa kita tak terlalu jauh main ya? Misaki sudah lapar nih…bahkan coklat kelima(?) Misa sudah abis…pulang yuk " Tanya Misaki kepada kakaknya yang sekarang malah asik menata kembali pisau-pisau lipat kesayangannya di dalam roknya. (A/N. Anjeer…bocah segede gitu serem juga)

"Ha? Misachin..kita kan hanya main 1 meter dari rumah kok jauh? Matamu burem ya?" Jawab Arisa gak nyambung "eh Misachin…mukamu kok pucat? " khawatir Arisa kepada Misaki.

"Nee-san…kok aku merasa pusing ya? Terus kok halamannya jadi warna item-item gini…" jawab Misaki dan perlahan-lahan dia pun jatuh ke yang tadi nya rerumputan ,sekarang jadi hitam semua..

"MISACHIN!OKIROO!OIII" Arisa mengguncang-guncang tubuh Misaki yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri ,dia pun melihat ke penjuru halaman dan yang dia temukan hanyalah hitam.

"Nande…Tou-san ,Kaa-san…tasukete…" Tak lama pun Arisa ikut menyusul Misaki pingsan ditempat yang dulunya halaman penuh rumput itu.

Dan cerita nya pun berakhir. *author dikeroyok rame-rame*

_** Sementara itu di Tempat Latihan Basket Teikou 15 tahun yang lalu**_

"MINNAAAAA! AKU KISE YANG GANTENG NEMU BUKU BAGUS NIH~SSU! ISINYA BISA NGESUMMON(?) ORANG-ORANG DARI MASA DEPAN KATANYA-SSU!" TERIAK SI BENCONG *Reader : Author gila! Capslock tuh! Author : O iye maap* eh salah ,teriak si model paling cetar membahana kegantengan sekaligus kecantikannya(?) yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu di kalangan Teikou yang mampu menghancurkan gendang telinga makhluk-makhluk(?) warna-warni disana. *Author digiles GoM*

"Ada apa sih curut kuning…kuping gua ampe kabur(?) ngedenger suara lu ,emang buku apaan sih? Gua liat" jawab si kenek(?) angkot Ahomine Dakia-*mau gua cincang lu author?* maksud saya makhluk sekseh*author muntah* bernama Aomine Daiki kepada si Kise dengan gaya yang gak nyante *banget* bicaranya.

"Hidoi-ssu! Aku yang ganteng kaya Shakhrukh(?)-Khan gini masa dipanggil curut~ssu?dasar Ahomine dakian! Ni tak kasih bukunya~ssu! " Kise jawab sambil marah tapi akhirnya ngasih *ngelempar gitu* juga bukunya kepada si Ahomine yang kebenaran banget kena ke jidat lebar(?)nya Aomine.

"Sialan lu…sakit tau! Nanti malem gua BDSM juga ni lu" jawab Aomine ngebuat si Kise merinding disko sambil ketar-ketir(?) "hah?sampulnya aja item-item doang terus cuman ada tulisan masa depan yang ada bling-bling nyakitin mata doang? Yang bener dong lu Kise!" Aomine kemudian ngebuang buku itu ke mukanya Kise.

Dan mereka hanya ngelempar-ngelempar buku ke muka masing-masing dengan sukacita(?) *AoKi : cepet ngetiknya ,ato nanti malem kita jadiin elu makanannya hiu Squalo juga nih / lah apa urusan nya sama si Tante Cantik Squalo / di tebas Squalo / gak nyambung / Abaikan*

"Hueeee….sakit tau Aominecchi bego." Tangis Kise "Bego jangan dipelihara dong Aominecchi…liat isinya ,ini mantra-mantra semua tau!" jawab Kise sambil buka-buka tu buku.

"Hmm…tidak ada yang setepat Oha-Asa nanodayo!" jawab Midorima dengan ketsundere-an tingkat akut sedang memeluk boneka Barbie(?) ,yaitu benda keberuntungannya.

Dan Kuroko hanya mojok sambil nunggu sms dari Kagami yang dia kenal lewat (?) yang sekarang lagi marak-maraknya.

Dan Momoi…sedang izin karena sakit bulanan(?)

Dan Akashi….yah ,dia hanya mojok diruangan sambil melihat anak-anak buahnya yang makin ga waras. *Author dibakar KiSeDai*

"Hee…sepertinya menarik ,aku baca ya…" Murasakibara langsung nyamber tu buku dan langsung asal buka halaman di buku itu "Yang dari masa depan datanglah…siapapun engkau ,sejauh apapun engkau…datanglah ,aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal." *Author kagak tau mau kasih mantra pake bahasa apaan* Murasakibara pun selesai membaca mantra dari bahasa latin(?) dari buku itu.

Tiba-tiba kabut hitam(?) memenuhi tempat latihan itu ,AoKise reflek berpelukan karena mereka tempatnya berdekatan*CIIEEEE* sedangkan Midorima hanya memeluk Barbie nya dan duduk di bangku coach ,takut-takut itu adalah gas beracun(?) ,Murasakibara dan Akashi hanya diam melihat ketengah Tempat latihan ,mereka melihat dua bayangan yang tergeletak dengan indahnya(?) dilantai yang dingin itu.

"Nghh…doko? Misachin? Anata wa doko?" Arisa dengan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mencari-cari adik kembarnya ke segala arah(?) ruangan.

"Nee-san…Misaki disini…" Misaki menjawab dengan menggesek-gesekan tangannya pada mata dengan gaya yang sangat polos *Author noseblood* "kok kasur kita keras banget ya Nee?" Misaki malah mengira dia baru bangun tidur.

"MISACHIN!DAIJOUBUU?"Arisa memeluk sangat erat kepada adiknya yang masih saja menggesek-gesekan tanggannya "Kega wa nai?" Tanya Arisa sembari memegang kedua pipi chubby Misaki.

"Iie Nee…Misaki hanya lapar…kita dimana ya? Kok ada keranjang bola nya ya?kamar kita kan cuman ada boneka bola saja…" Jawab Misaki yang baru sadar ia berada dimana.

"Eeh…maji…aku baru sadar…kita dimana ya?" jawab Arisa sembari memeluk Misaki dan melihat keenam makhluk warna-warni(?) yang mengelilingi mereka.

Dan anggota KiseDai hanya bisa cengo—kecuali MuraKuroAka—melihat kedatangan dua bocah kembar yang sangat mirip dengan kapten dan center mereka yang sangat tinggi ,hanya saja versi anak perempuan loli dengan baju gothic Lolita yang tampak ribet(?)

"Hiks…Nee-san…mereka menakutkan desu ,seperti raksasa…hiks." tangis Misaki dipelukan kakaknya setelah melihat angota KiseDai walau masih smp tapi tinggi nya gak kira-kira.

"Jangan tatap kami seperti itu…kami bukan setan…" jawab Arisa menjadi dark(?) ,dengan siaga memegang pisau lipatnya yang dia keluarkan dari bawah rok miliknya.

Dan semua anggota GoM dengan sukses sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Arisa ,"**Gak nyangka…imut-imut nyimpennya pisau lipat coba**" kira kira itulah isi hati semua orang disitu(?) /siapa

"eh…Tou-san…KAA-SAN!KAA-SAN ADA DISINI!" Misaki melihat kearah Murasakibara lalu melihat Akashi dengan cepat kearah Akashi ,dan secepat kilat(?) Misaki memeluk pinggang Akashi sembari menangis terisak.

Arisa hanya menatap kepada Akashi *kaa-san nya dimasa depan* yang tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun ,lalu melihat Murasakibara yang sedang kaget(?) melihat kepadanya.

"eh…sonna…kaa-san ,tou-san ada disini…" Arisa lalu mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan berlari memeluk tousannya *Murasakibara* yang sedari tadi hanya kaget dengan penampilan kedua anak tersebut.

"tadi…mereka…memanggil ke Murasakibara-cchi/ Murasakibara-kun /Murasakibara dan Akashi-cchi /Akashi-kun /Akashi tousan dan kaasan….EHHHH?NANII KORE?" Tanya KiseKuroAoMido serempak atas kelakuan Arisa dan Misaki.

Dan Akashi dan Murasakibara hanya shock + cengo—walau Akashi sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya—atas kelakuan dan perkataan Arisa dan Misaki tadi.

"Aku dan Atsushi nanti ternyata…ahh" Gumam Akashi masih setengah shock ,dan melirik kearah Murasakibara.

"Jadi Akachin yang jadi ibu buat anak-anak ku ya…" Gumam Murasakibara lalu ia pandang Akashi—yang tengah memandangnya juga—dan semburat merah tipis terlukis di kedua pipi mereka.*Author nosebleed ngebayangin MuraAka ngeblush*

"KYAAAAA! ADA DUA ANAK LUCU YANG MEMELUK MUKKUN DAN SEI-CHAN!*bentar gua lupa panggilan Momoi buat Akashi apaan yak?*" Teriak Momoi ,yang tadi sempat izin tiba-tiba nongol didepan pintu sambil memegang kedua pipi dan mata berbinar.

"EHHH!MEREKA KOK MIRIP KALIAN BERDUA!KYAAAAA!KALIAN DAH PUNYA ANAK YAA!" Teriak Momoi makin buas setelah melihat kemiripan Arisa dan Misaki terhadap Murasakibara dan Akashi.

"a-ah…ano." ucap Murasakibara dan Akashi bersamaan ingin menjelaskan bahwa mereka tidak tahu siapa anak-anak ini saat melihat Momoi teriak-teriak(?)

"Momoi-san…laki-laki kan tidak bisa hamil ,tapi kan mereka bisa saja punya anak sih…kedua anak ini kan datang dari masa depan…jadi mungkin saja…"Kuroko ngomong dengan keberadaaan horornya(?) dan membuat kedua orang tersangka(?) sedikit yakin kalau kedua anak yang sedang memeluk mereka itu memang anak mereka dari masa depan.

"Benar kan! Mukkun dan Sei-chan memang nanti menikah dan punya anak!KYAAAA!"Momoi makin menggila setelah mendengar pendapat Kuroko.

"**Tapi masa sih…aku dan Atsushi / Akachin dan aku punya anak di masa depan**?" Ucap mereka sambil melirik Arisa dan Misaki yang masih menangis di pelukan mereka.

* * *

To Be Continued :v

* * *

RnR Minna-chin =))


	2. Chapter 2

Kodomo….?

Pairing : MuraAka forevahh-

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kodomo…? Arisa Katsushika a.k.a Sparkling Starry Night

Shinju Misaki a.k.a Hibari Misaki Cavallone

Genre : Humor ,Supernatural dikit-dikit ,Romance seupil

Rate : Kayaknya T-T+ deh ,author masih innocent O3O /booongbanget

Warning : ada OC…tapi gak ngeganggu pairing :v ,judul ama isi tak berkesinambungan(?) ,banyak typo(s) ,OOC ,aneh ,nyinggung M-Preg ,OCAnak!MuraAka ,author baru plus ni ff pertama ,shou-ai pasti nyempil dimana-mana dia bisa(?) ,author banyak bacotnya

Ini ff pertama Riri berkaloborasi dengan Misaki *Hibari Misaki Cavallone*...terus yang OC Misaki ,Riri pinjem dari temen :v

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"**…" (Bicara dalam hati)**

Summary : Gara-gara kebodohan seorang Kise Ryouta dan sikap asalnya Murasakibara yang asal membaca mantra dari buku yang dibawa Kise ,telah membawa dua anak perempuan kembar dari masa depan yang sangat mirip dengan…

* * *

~Normal P.O.V~

Setelah kerusuhan(?) di tempat latihan itu agak mereda ,dan anggota KiSeDai pun menjadi lebih tenang .Arisa dan Misaki pun menyadari bahwa makhluk warna-warni(?) itu mirip dengan para paman mereka dimasa depan—kira-kira 15 tahun yang akan datang—hanya saja versi mudanya.

" Eh…kok ada anak laki-laki yang mirip Ryoutachin jii-san, Shintarouchin jii-san, Daikichin jii-san, Tetsuyachin jii-san ya? Eh tapi mukanya lebih muda ya… " Arisa menggumam setelah melihat—mendongkakan kepalanya—ke arah makhluk warna-warni yang disebutkan(?) /reader : siapa woi?/

" Oi…apakah namamu Misaki? Apa kamu benar anakku dari masa depan? " Tanya Akashi sembari melihat kearah Misaki yang masih menangis di pinggangnya.

" Yaiyalah Okaa-san *hiks*….Masa Okaa-san *hiks* lupa sama Nee-san dan Misaki sih *hiks*" Kata Misaki yang masih menangis di pinggang Akashi dan tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya "Okaa-san aku lapar *hiks hiks* " Kata Misaki di sela-sela tangisannya.

**" Dari sifat dia mirip dengan Atsushi tapi secara fisik dia mirip dengan ku " **Batin Akashi

" Tapi Misachin bukannya kamu sudah makan 15 mangkuk nasi dan di tambah 5 coklat batang, masa udah lapar aja " Kata Arisa sambil mengelap pisau lipat yang sebelumnya terkotori oleh darah serangga. Para KiSeDai pun hanya sweatdropp mendengarnya.

**" Benar-benar mirip dengan Atsushi/Murasakicchi/Mukkun/Murasakibara-kun/Murasakibara si Misaki itu ya… " **Batin para KiSeDai dan Momoi sweatdropp.

" Cho-chotto! Sebelum kalian menyebut Murasakibara dan Akashi sebagai orang tua kalian ,kami harus tahu dulu nama kalian-nanodayo! " Kata Midorima yang sambil memperbaiki kacamata yang turun beberapa cm dari tempatnya.

Arisa kemudian menjawab sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang sepunggung itu "Namaku Murasakibara Arisa ,kakak kembar dari Misachin dan aku selalu benar dan membenci kekalahan." Ujar Arisa yang tersenyum manis—sangat manis malah—

"**Dari sifat sih dia mirip Aka-chin / Akashi-kun / Akashi / Akashicchi tapi hanya bentuk matanya dan warna rambutnya saja yang mirip dengan ku / Murasakibara-kun / Murasakibara / Murasakibaracchi…** " batin orang-orang disana yang Author rasa tidak perlu dituliskan namanya .( Reader : Bilang aja males nulis )

Setelah beberapa saat Misaki pun tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Akashi ,yang masih tidak percaya sepertinya…

" Namaku Murasakibara Misaki ,aku menyukai makanan apalagi manisan ,makanan favorite Misa itu coklat ,snack dan maibou…" Ucap Misaki dengan polos disertai senyuman manis

" **Ka-Kawaii-ssu… seperti melihat Akashicchi sedang tersenyum manis-ssu!** " Batin Kise sembari menatap Akashi diam-diam ,sekaligus meratapi nasibnya mempunyai captain basket yang seram dan suka bawa-bawa gunting *Author diuber-uber gunting*

" **Anak kecil itu lumayan manis ya… Hmh! Bu-bukan berarti aku mengakui dia imut-nanodayo! Anak-anak kan biasanya memang manis-nanodayo!** " Batin si tsundere Midorima ,sasuga…walaupun bicara dalam hati ,tetap saja tsundere!

" Ne ! ne ! Minna-san ,Misaki lapar ,apa kalian punya makanan? " Misaki berkata sembari memiringkan kepala nya ,dan menatap polos semua orang.

Dan tiba-tiba ,Murasakibara pun berjalan kearah Misaki dan berjongkok didepannya , "Ne…Misa-cchin lapar ya?" Kata Murasakibara kepada Misaki –yang tumben-tumbennya mau membagikan makanannya—dengan nada agak lembut . Misaki pun menganggukan kepala dengan semangat ,

" Kalau begitu nii-san(?) punyak banyak snack dan maibou ,Misa-cchin mau? " Ujar Murasakibara sembari memberikan dua snack nya kepada Misaki .

"Chigau… Nii-san janai ,demo Otou-san " jawab Misaki sembari memakan dua snack yang diberikan Murasakibara kepadanya . "Tou-san kan ayahku ,tou-san bukan kakak ku…kakak ku hanya Riri-nee… eh Riri-nee mana ya? " Misaki kemudian mencari Arisa yang tidak terdengar sama sekali suaranya dari tadi .

" Aku disini…aku sedang berpikir sebentar ,ne.. Misachin kesini sebentar " Arisa kemudian menarik Misaki mendekat kepada nya dan membisikan sesuatu kepadanya .

" Misachin… sepertinya hanya tou-san yang menyambut kita ya ,seperti nya kaa-san dari masa ini masih tidak percaya ya? Aku bisa merasakannya desu…" Jawab Arisa agak down ,sekali-sekali melirik Akashi yang sedang melirik mereka berdua.

" Tunggu dulu…aku masih tidak percaya kalian adalah anak-anakku ,ini sangat tidak mungkin dan terkesan mengada-ada kan? Mungkin saja kalian itu suruhan ayahku yang dikirim lewat cara aneh tadi kan? Yang melibatkan asap-asap itu kan? " Tanya Akashi tetap tidak percaya ,normal saja sih ,pasti kalian tidak akan menerima dengan gampang jika ada orang yang mengaku-ngaku anak kalian kan?

" Hiks…sonna…kaa-san tidak percaya kepada Misaki dan Riri-nee? Nande…apa kami tidak cukup meyakinkan? " Misaki menjawab dengan isakan kecil ,sakit hati bahwa kaa-san nya ,yang di masa depan paling baik kepadanya tidak mengakui nya .

" Sudah jangan menangis Misachin ,aku sudah tahu keadaannya akan seperti ini ,lagian kan umur mereka paling hanya beda 6 tahun dengan kita kan? Untuk sekarang mereka bukan orang tua kita Misaki… anggap saja mereka kakak kamu ya Misa? " Arisa tersenyum tulus kepada Misaki ,senyuman yang hanya dia tunjukan kepada kembarannya ,orang tua nya ,dan paman nya dimasa depan .

" Etto kaa-san ,eh iie... Akashi-san ,kita memang anak Akashi-san dan Murasakibara-san dari masa depan ,kita pun tidak tahu kita disini karena apa ,kita tadi hanya bermain-main di halaman rumput beberapa jam yang lalu dan tiba-tiba saja ada disini ,ah ya… kakek atau ayah Akashi-san baik kok ,tidak mungkin mengirimkan penjahat ke sekolah anaknya " Ujar Arisa tenang sambil tersenyum ,dan menatap Akashi dengan pandangan penuh keyakinan kepada keraguan Akashi tadi.

"Cih…terserah kalian saja lah ,aku masih belum percaya sebelum ada bukti nyata nya! " Pendirian Akashi tadi sedikit goyah akibat perkataan Arisa ,tapi dia tetap berusaha berpegang teguh pada pernyataan nya tadi / A.N : Dasar mau bener sendiri lu *ditusuk gunting*

"Oi.. apakah aku dan Misakichin harus tes DNA atau apa agar Akashi-san percaya bahwa kita itu anak kamu dengan Murasakibara-san ? kita juga ingin pulang tau ! kita juga ingin ketempat Kaa-san dan Tou-san kita yang benar ! Hiks…" Arisa berkata dengan agak kesal dan berusaha menahan tangisnya—tapi akhirnya tumpah juga—atas sikap Akashi ,ternyata Akashi di masa ini lebih keras kepala daripada di masa depan .

" Su-sudah Nee-san… nakuna… yang penting disini masih Tou-san dan Kaa-san kan? Kan Nee-san yang ngasih tahu aku kalau di masa ini kita nganggap Tou-san dan Kaa-san sebagai kakak kita dulu kan ? " Ucap Misaki menenangkan kakak nya yang menangis ,tidak…Arisa tidak cengeng ,dia hanya menangis jika sekali nya kesal saja .

" Demo…aku kesal Misachin ! kita kan yang tersesat disini ? kita kan yang dipanggil duluan kesini ? kok Kaa-san yang menuduh kita sembarangan Hiks…" Isak Arisa sembari menutup muka nya dengan kedua tangannya .

" Ini semua gara-gara Kise-kun yang membawa buku aneh kaya gitu ,jadi rumit kan… gimana coba kita mengembalikan anak-anak dari masa depan itu? " Kuroko asal ngomong dengan suara datar dan makin memperkeruh suasana .

" HIDOIII ! TAPI KAN YANG BACA ITU MURASAKIBARA-CCHI ! BUKAN AKU-SSU ! " Kise mewek ,gak terima jadi biang kerok permasalahan nya ,dia takut ama Akashi ,karena dia yang menyebabkan terpanggil nya anak dari masa depan dan tidak tahu cara mengembali kannya ,mana yang terpanggil /katanya/ anak Akashi dan Murasakibara lagi .

" Mou… tapi kan yang jadi biang kerok memang kamu ,Kisechin… eh tapi gara-gara buku itu ,aku bisa melihat anak-anak ku dari masa depan… Kisechin hebat " Jawab Murasakibara yang lagi-lagi malah asik makan ,apa dia gak peduli kalo situasi nya rumit ? malah diurusin makan… *diinjek*

Sementara Kuroko dan Kise masih asik saling tuduh(?), dan Murasakibara yang berhenti makan dan melirik ke kedua anaknya(?) ,yaitu Arisa yang masih menangis dan Misaki yang masih menenangkannya ,dia pun ingin menghibur mereka dan mengatakan bahwa dia percaya bahwa mereka adalah anaknya ,tapi masih ada yang mengganjal ,dia dan Akashi tidak terlalu dekat—dia hanya mengikuti Akashi karena Akashi kuat—akan menjadi kekasih di masa depan dan melahirkan anak-anaknya?

" Bisakah kalian diam… kalian yang memanggil kami dan kalian sekarang kalian memperdebatkan kebenaran kami? Oh…ayolah ,bertanggung jawablah sedikit dan urus kami sekarang… dan kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san ,aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk mengizinkan kami untuk tinggal dengan kalian kok… " Kata Misaki dengan nada dingin dengan aura mencekam(?) ,dengan tatapan super datar tapi mengintimidasi mereka(?)

" E-eh… Misa-cchi kok jadi menakutkan gini-ssu? Apa jangan-jangan kamu punya alter ego ya-ssu! " Kise ribet(?) sendiri liat perubahan dari Misaki

" Wa-wah gawat… Dark Misachin muncul ,bisa kacau ini " Gumam Arisa yang sudah baikan ,dan secara tiba-tiba memeluk dan membenturkan keningnya dengan kepala Misaki .

KRIK…KRIK…

Hening sejenak ,dan anggota GoM cengo dengan suksesnyia melihat kelakuan Arisa tadi ,orang lagi dark masa keningnya dibenturin sih ? tu anak stress kali yak… /eh

" E-etto Arisa-chin ? kenapa kamu ngelakuin itu ke Misa-chin ? dia salah apa ya… " Tanya Murasakibara setelah sadar dari cengo nya kepada Arisa ,yang menatap datar kepada nya .

" Misachin itu jika marah seram ,seperti punya alter ego sendiri… jika aku tidak menyadarkan Misachin dengan cara itu, kalian mau tempat ini hancur ? " Jawab Arisa tenang dan masih menahan Misaki yang perlahan-lahan pandangannya menjadi normal lagi ,

" Mou.. ittai Nee-san ,kening Misa sakit nih " Misaki merengek kepada Arisa yang menyebabkan keningnya memerah .

" De… kalian mau tinggal dengan siapa heh? Sepertinya si bodoh Kise akan susah menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan kalian ,jadi sementara kalian mau tinggal dengan siapa ? dengan Tou-san mu apa Kaa-san mu? " Jawab Aomine yang menyebabkan Kise mewek karena disuruh cari cara buat ngembaliin Misaki dan Arisa ,dan Aomine pun melirik ke Murasakibara dan Akashi dengan pandangan menahan tawa yang sukses membuat si bodoh Dakian itu diinjak-injak dan dimutilasi gunting(?) *gua mutilasi lu duluan thor*

" Che… aku dan Misachin mau tinggal sama paman Ryoutachin saja ,karena disini kan Tou-san dan Kaa-san bukan pasangan ,dan sepertinya mereka masih tidak percaya dengan kita…jadi Riri dan Misachin tinggal dirumah pama ya! " Jawab Arisa sambil tersenyum terlalu manis dengan pandangan mata kearah Kise seakan berkata Kalo-paman-nolak-besok-paman-tinggal-nama-saja-ya

" HUWEEEE- GAK MAUUU ! AKU TUH MODEL TAU ! KALO KETAUAN AKU BAWA-BAWA KALIAN AKU HARUS JAWAB APA ! KALIAN KAN GAK MIRIP AKUUU ! BISA-BISA AKU DIKIRA NYULIK ANAK ORANG TAU ! " Teriak Kise menggelegar(?) disertai tangisan buaya dan pandangan meminta pertolongan kepada Midorima akan reputasi nya ,Midorima yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Kise pun kacamata nya retak dan mau tak mau mengambil keputusan(?) untuk menolong Kise kali ini saja .

" Hmh ! begini sajalah ,untuk sementara anak-anak ini tinggal dengan Momoi ,kau tidak keberatan kan Momoi? " Tanya Midorima kepada Momoi ,dan Momoi pun menggeleng sembari tersenyum , " Untuk Kise ,kau cari cara untuk mengembalikan mereka ke masa nya lagi ,dibantu Aomine dan Kuroko ,oke? " Ujar Midorima yang tumben-tumbennya bijaksana(?) ,mengundang protes keras dari Kise yang dipasangkan Aomine ,tapi tidak jadi setelah nama Kuroko disebutkan ,dan umpatan kasar Aomine yang bersumpah untuk mengutuk Midorima setelah ini , dan reaksi Kuroko… dia acuh ,dia lagi asik chattingan dengan Kagami di situs (?) yang sedang marak dikalangan remaja ," Dan untuk Akashi dan Murasakibara… percayalah mereka berdua anak kalian dari masa depan ,walau kalian belum pacaran ,tapi sebentar lagi mungkin saja kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih kan ? melihat kedekatan kalian saat ini dan dimasa depan punya anak pula ,Apa kalian tidak melihat kemiripan mereka berdua dengan kalian? Pikirkanlah lagi ,dan terima faktanya-nanodayo ! apa kalian lupa Kise itu kan anak dukun(?) ,jadi mungkin saja itu beneran buku mistis yang bisa memanggil orang-orang dari masa depan-nanodayo! " Midorima pun memberikan solusi yang cukup logis(?) dan tepat ,mau tak mau mereka harus menjalani tugas(?) mereka yang diberikan Midorima tadi .

" Cho-chotto… lalu Midorimacchi kerja apa-ssu ! hanya kau yang tak kebagian tugas-ssu ! tidak adil-ssu ! " Protes Kise yang baru menyadari bahwa hanya Midorima saja yang tidak dapat tugas seperti itu(?) .

Dan Midorima merespon dengan menaikan kacamata nya , " Hmh ! kan aku yang kasih solusi-nanodayo ,tugasku hanya untuk mengawasi tugas-tugas kalian-nanodayo " Jawaban Midorima pun memancing emosi semua orang yang ada disitu ,termasuk Akashi juga .

" Jadi…Shintarou sudah berani memerintahkan ku sedangkan kau diam ,begitu ? kau ingin menjadi korban Hasami-chan ternyata…" Jawab Akashi sembari mengelap gunting kesayangannya dan menatap Midorima sambil tersenyum manis*Mirip Arisa tadi*

Dan Midorima sukses diperko- *author dilempar bola* eh salah maksudnya dihajar oleh anggota GoM yang tadi nafsu—ngebunuh—ama dia.

" Tugas Midorimacchi jii-san itu sebaiknya menemukan jalan supaya Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa dekat dan jadi sepasang kekasih desu…" Jawab Arisa asal nyeletuk dan diluar dugaan ,mereka semua setuju dengan saran gila yang Arisa sampaikan .

" Diputuskan ,tugas Shintarou itu untuk membuat ku dan Atsushi jadi kekasih ,bagaimana caranya ya? " Jawab Akashi dengan aura gelap dan pandangan ke Midorima yang nelangsa .

" **Sialan Kise ,gara-gara lu ,gua jadi kena batunya nih ,masa gua harus comblangin Akashi ama Murasakibara ? gimana caranya !** " Batin Midorima yang lagi nelangsa dan OOC abis . #salah sendiri tadi kagak mau kerja *author diludahin*

Dan Bagaimanakah nasib Arisa dan Misaki seterusnya ? dan bagaimanakah cara Midorima nyomblangin MuraAka ?Baca di chapter depan minna :v *dihajar*

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sumimasen Sumimasen Sumimasen telat publish soal'y Misaki yg bagian edit dan publish cerita ini lagi sakit jadi telat publish...Sumimasen klo ceritanya masih berantakan soal'y Misaki gak sempat edit jadi Author minta doa'y supaya Laura sembuh dan cepat publish ceritanya xD

Author : bagian bikin cerita dan balas review.

Misaki : bagian edit cerita, nambah cerita, dan publish cerita.

Author dan Misaki minta Review minna-san


	3. Chapter 3

Kodomo….?

Pairing : MuraAka forevahh-

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kodomo…? Arisa Katsushika a.k.a Sparkling Starry Night

Shinju Misaki a.k.a Hibari Misaki Cavallone

Genre : Humor ,Supernatural dikit-dikit ,Romance seupil

Rate : Kayaknya T-T+ deh ,author masih innocent O3O /booongbanget

Warning : ada OC…tapi gak ngeganggu pairing :v ,judul ama isi tak berkesinambungan(?) ,banyak typo(s) ,OOC ,aneh ,nyinggung M-Preg ,OCAnak!MuraAka ,author baru plus ni ff pertama ,shou-ai pasti nyempil dimana-mana dia bisa(?) ,author banyak bacotnya

Ini ff pertama Riri berkaloborasi dengan Misaki *Hibari Misaki Cavallone*...terus yang OC Misaki ,Riri pinjem dari temen :v

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"…" **(Bicara dalam hati)**

Summary : Gara-gara kebodohan seorang Kise Ryouta dan sikap asalnya Murasakibara yang asal membaca mantra dari buku yang dibawa Kise ,telah membawa dua anak perempuan kembar dari masa depan yang sangat mirip dengan…

* * *

_**Saat perjalanan pulang**_

Para KiseDai + Momoi + Twins Murasakibara—maksudnya Arisa dan Misaki—sedang melakukan ritual (?) perjalanan pulang bersama .

" Nee-san….aku baru sadar kalau kita ada di masa lalu dimana kita belum lahir ". Kata Misaki dengan polosnya .

" Misacchi baru sadar kalau kita ada dimasa lalu ? Riri kira kamu sudah sadar dari tadi ". Kata Arisa sembari khusyuk(?) menatap jalanan didepannya—karena menatap para KiseDai membuat lehernya sakit .

" Misaki baru sadar karena perutnya Okaa-san kempes (?) awalnya Misaki bingung kenapa perut Okaa-san yang buncit (?)tiba-tiba kempes ". Kata Misaki dengan polosnya mengatakan itu. Kise yang mendengar perkataan si Twins Murasakibara langsung bertanya. " Maksud kalian apa tadi? Perut Okaa-san buncit jadi kempes? " Kata Kise bingung .

" Eh.. paman Ryouta gak tau kalau di masa depan Nee-san dan Misaki bakal punya adek tapi baru 6 bulan ". Para KiseDai langsung cengo + mematung membayangkan kapten mereka yang menakutkan kaya iblis (?) yang sedang mengandung anak ,sedangkan Murasakibara blushing bahwa Akashi memberinya anak lagi , Sedangkan Akashi malah mematung sambil membayangkan dirinya yang sedang hamil sedangkan Momoi malah berteriak-teriak ria sambil membayangkan Akashi dan Murasakibara melakukan yang 'iya-iya'.

" Terus-terus gimana lagi ceritanya?" Tanya Momoi yang penasaran

" Okaa-san dan Otou-san pernah bertengkar gara-gara adeknya nanti lahir cewe apa cowo , kalau Okaa-san ingin nya cowo tapi Otou-san ingin cewe lagi, yaahh akhirnya berantem bahkan gunting nya pun ikut serta " Kata Misaki polos " Tapi Tou-san nenangin Kaa-san dengan cara menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kaa-san ,Kaa-san mukanya jadi merah-merah gitu ,tapi langsung marah lagi gara-gara kami liat ,malah guntingnya jadi makin banyak" Sambung Arisa sembari mengemut permen rasa anggur yang tadi di berikan Murasakibara /kapan dikasihnya coba

Dan Para KiseDai pun membatin , **'Keluarga yang HARMONIS' **batin mereka gila—Author babak belur dibantai KiSeDai " Ano…Akashi-kun dan Murasakibara-kun bener-bener sayang sama kalian ya? ". Tanya Kuroko yang seperti makhluk halus ,tiba-tiba aja disitu*Di Ignite Pass Kai* "Itu pasti paman Tetsuchin , tapi kalau dilihat-lihat mereka pilih kasih" Jawab Arisa kalem mengandung—eh mengundang kebingungan semua makhluk disana /plok

" Maksudnya pilih kasih apa-ssu ? " Tanya Kise ,yang daritadi kepo nanya-nanya terus (Kise : HIDOI-SSU ARISA-CHAN ! ITU KAN KAMU YANG BIKIN DIALOGNYA ! / Arisa : Dih…apaan nyalah-nyalahin saya *Kise Mewek*)

"Maksudnya rasa sayang mereka seperti Otou-san lebih sayang Riri dari pada Misachin sedangkan Okaa-san lebih sayang Misachin dari pada Riri, pernah paman Daikichin dan paman Ryoutachin membuat Okaa-san dan Otou-san marah" Kata Arisa .

Aomine dan Kise saling memandang dan langsung bertanya " Emang salah gue apa /ssu?" Tanya Aomine dan Kise berbarengan.

" Pernah paman Daikichin yang gak sengaja melempar bola basket ke arah Riri dan mengenai kepala Riri , dan membuat Otou-san marah dan langsung ngangkat tubuh paman Daikichin dan Paman Daikicchin di taruh di ring ,terus yang paling heboh nolongin itu paman Ryoutachin yang minta tolong turunin paman Daikichin dari ring ,semua nya sih acuh-acuh aja paman dakian di sangkutin di ring.." Kata Arisa yang hampir ketawa gara-gara mengingat Aomine yang di taruh di ring dan para KiseDai pun hanya menahan tawa gara-gara mendengar cerita Arisa sedangkan Aomine ,dia langsung pundung di pojokan menyamakan dirinya dengan pohon surem(?).

" Kalau paman Ryouta pernah membuat Okaa-san marah gara-gara paman Ryouta yang gak sengaja menginjak 2 coklat batang milik Misaki dan membuat Misaki nangis ,dan entah dari mana gunting langsung berterbangan dan Okaa-san bener-bener marah sama paman Ryouta sampai paman Ryouta masuk rumah sakit " Kata Misaki dan membuat para KiseDai merinding disko—kecuali Akashi—dan ngeri mendengar cerita Misaki dan Kise ikut-ikutan pundung di pojokan bersama Aomine.

"Cho-chotto gimana dengan Midorimacchi dan Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise

" Kalau paman Shintarouchin orang nya sangat di percaya oleh Okaa-san dan paman Shintarouchin sering ngasih lucky item yang berupa boneka yang jadi lucky item nya Misa ,atau gak pisau lipat pernah jadi lucky item nya aku.." Kata Arisa yang membuat Midorima berasa lega dan bersyukur tapi Midorima langsung galau lagi gara-gara tugasnya.

"Kalau paman Tetsuya itu agak-agak seram desu ,bukannya paman Tetsuya yang babak belur ,mungkin malah Tou san dan Kaa san yang ketakutan duluan" Sambung Misaki yang membuat para KiseDai memandang Kuroko **"Ternyata Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi bisa membuat Murasakibara/Mukkun/Murasakicchi dan Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi takut dengannya" **batin KiseDai.** "Aku gak nyangka diriku di masa depan takut dengan Tetsuya/Kurochin" **batin Akashi dan Murasakibara yang membayangkan dirinya yang ketakutan dengan kuroko sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam tanpa berekspresi tapi dalam hati nya malah senang bahwa dirinya telah membuat Akashi dan Murasakibara takut dengannya.

"Kalau aku gimana ? Misa-chan to Arisa-chan ? " Tanya Momoi dengan senyum diwajahnya .

" Kalau Momoi-san seperti Midorima-jiisan ,Kaa-san ama Tou-san biasa saja(?) dengan Momoi-san.. " Jawaban Misaki membuat Momoi sedikit tenang .

" Ketakutan gimana mereka dua memangnya " Tanya mereka berbarengan . " Ya…pas Kaa-san mau ngelempar gunting ke paman Tetsuyacchin ,paman Tetsuyacchin malah ketawa-ketawa serem gitu ,dan gak tau ngomong apa ,Kaa-san pun gak jadi lemparin gunting ke paman ." Kata Arisa polos .Mau tau Kuroko bilang apa ke Akashi ? Pikir aja sendiri… /bilang aja gaka da ide

"Terus pernah suatu kejadian waktu Riri mau ke kamar mandi malam-malam terus lewatin kamar Tou-san ama Kaa-san ,Riri denger dalam kamar Kaa-san teriak-teriak manggil Tousan gitu " Kata Arisa yang membuat Momoi sang fujoshi jadi penasaran dan Aomine yang dari dulu nya mesum jadi ikuta-ikutan penasaran. "Maksudnya ? " Tanya Momoi dan Aomine yang penasaran banget.

"Iya…Kaa-san nyuruh Tou-san berhenti sambil teriak-teriak sakit gitu ,kenapa ya?" Kata Arisa polos yang membuat para KiseDai langsung memerah dan hampir menahan noseblood sedangkan Akashi makin shock dan Murasakibara malah mempercepat makan snacknya—tapi pandangannya kea rah Akashi—"Mungkin lagi dikerok (?) kali" Kata Midorima yang memerah sambil memperbaiki kacamata nya yang tiba-tiba melorot drastis.

"Emang di kerok ngeluarin desahan ya ? Dan itu pertama kali Riri dengar itu sesudah Misaki minta adik" Jawab Arisa polos membuat para KiseDai noseblood sedangkan Akashi dan Murasakibara bener-bener makin shock banget dan Momoi malah pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Satsuki/Momocchi/Momochin/Momoi ! " Teriak KiseDai—minus AkaKuro—panik melihat Momoi pingsan. "Cu..cu..cukup jangan dilanjut lagi sekarang ,Aomine bawa Momoi ke rumah atau gak mati konyol gara-gara mendengar cerita bocah-bocah (?) tadi" Kata Midorima yang menyuruh Aomine untuk membawa Momoi dan Aomine hanya menganggukan kepala dan langsung menggendong Momoi ke rumah Momoi.

**Di Rumah Momoi Satsuki**

Midorima sedang galau menunggu Takao melahirkan di rumah- *disambit | Reader : Salah naskah author geblek!* Saya ulangi lagi…Midorima yang sedang galau menunggu didepan rumah Momoi sembari galau memikirkan rencana apa untuk nyomblangin Akashi ,saking stress nya dia ,dia ampe mau nyerahin diri(?) ke Aomine atau bunuh diri aja sekalian. /hush

" Aa…gimana caranya coba cara nyomblangin si Murasakibara ama Akashi ? apa gue perlu ngurung mereka dikamar yang banyak poster hard yaoi nya ampe si Murasakibara tergoda untuk menodai(?) Akashi ,atau gue bayar mereka aja supaya mereka pacaran.. " Batin Midorima stress ditambah putus asa ,belum sempet dia ngurung mereka ,dia pasti udah kena damprat Akashi karena tingkahnya yang mencurigakan(?) ,Terus author heran ,dia tau yaoi darimana ? *Gak penting* . Terus apa dia lupa ? Akashi kan lebih kaya dari dia…bego banget si Midorima- /Author dimasukin sumur

" OHA-ASA SIALAN ! KATANYA HARI INI GUA BAKAL UNTUNG KALO BAWA-BAWA BARBIE ! SIALAN ! BANTUIN GUA GIMANA CARA NYOMBLANGIN MEREKAAAA " Midorima teriak dengan OOC tingkat tinggi(?) sembari melempar kacamatanya saking nelangsa nya dia—salah kacamata Midorima apa coba—membuat KiSeDai yang sedang ngaliwat(?) di rumah Momoi yang pingsan menimpuki dia dengan berbagai benda yang ada disitu(?) .

" Berisik lu zodiac-freak ,gua yang lagi ngupil ampir kemakan tau upilnya ! " Kata Aomine gak tau malu ,ngebuat semua yang disana pengen gebukin dia terus ngelempar dia ke jurang saking jijiknya .

" Lu yang lebih menjijikan Aominecchi ,ngupil ama mulut kan jauh ? kenapa ampe ampir kemakan coba-ssu ? " Kata Kise dengan gesture seperti melihat kotoran kucing kepada Aomine .

CTAK ! Dan Aomine pun sukses memperkos- *AoKi : mo kita lempar ke abyss lu author* eh maksudnya Aomine sukses menjambak Kise dan Kise pun balas menjabak ,mereka pun saling tampar satu sama lain *ini pemain basket apa banci taman lawang- .

" Benar desu ,Midorima-kun sangat berisik ,mengganggu ketenangan orang saja" Kata Kuroko dan Momoi—yang tadi sadar—berbarengan . Sedangkan Murasakibara sedang asik menghabiskan makanan di rumah Momoi ,dan Akashi…sedang membuat jadwal mereka lebih berat dari biasanya ,dia yang badmood ,semua yang kena batunya . Emang edan si Akashi,.

Dan Arisa dan Misaki…mereka sudah tidur dengan cara berpelukan di salah satu kamar kosong di rumah Momoi ,mereka tertidur seperti orang mati ,masa gak bangun pas Midorima teriak? /Author diinjek Misaki ama Arisa

" Bodo lah kata kalian ,kalian kan gak perlu nyari cara nyomblangin Akashi ama Murasakibara…sedangkan aku ? AKU TUGASNYA YANG PALING BERAT TAU ! " Midorima teriak disertai nada-nada galau(?) ,kembali mojok memikirkan cara bagaimana nyomblangin mereka berdua .

" Lebih susah gua kali ! Gua harus nyari darimana coba cara buat ngembaliin tu bocah-bocah ? gara-gara si bego Kise sih ,mana si Kuroko gak niat ngebantuin lagi ! " Aomine marah-marah gajelas kaya cewe yang lagi PMS ,ditambah bawa-bawa Kise ama Kuroko pula .

" LU YANG GAK KERJA ITEM ! GUE AMPE NYARI-NYARI KE MBAH BUBUR(?) BUAT NANYAIN GIMANA CARANYA ! " Kise emosi nya tesulur—eh tersulut gara-gara omongan Aomine ,mana nyampe bawa-bawa si mbah Bubur lagi ."GUA JUGA AMPE NEMBUS TEMPAT PROSTITUSI BUAT NYARI DUKUN TAUUU ! " Kise teriak gila ,jauh-jauh amat nyari dukun ampe ke tempat prostitusi ,ketempat author aja ,banyak kok dukunnya(?)

" Kamu juga sama-sama gila Kise-kun ,nyari dukun tuh harusnya ke diskotik(?) bukan ke tempat prostitusi…" Kuroko ngejawab makin ngaco ,Aomine pun stress dengan pikiran para uke(?) dia ,dan akhirnya nyari referensi caranya di majalah Mai-chan *lu juga sama gilanya

" Gua stress dengerin kalian ngomong ,tapi gua udah tau gimana caranya ,gua guna-gunain aja mereka buat saling cinta ,besok gua cari ah dukunnya…ha…ha…ha " Midorima pun ikutan stress ,emang ada gitu dukun yang bisa ngebuat titan ama setan merah—digunting terus diinjek—maksud saya Akashi dan Murasakibara saling jatuh cinta ?

" Tapi pasti gabakal mempan ,mereka tuh kan punya ilmu batin(?) gitu ,apa gua kasih mereka lucky item yang sama aja yak ? jadi dikiranya mereka tuh jodoh gitu…ah itu aja deh " Midorima pun memutuskan pendekatan mereka dengan barang-barang macam lucky item ,entah mau berhasil ato enggak ,dia gak peduli ,yang pentinng coba dulu(?)

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Midorima datang kesekolah dengan sikap yang bener-bener mencurigakan banget ,dah nenteng dua celengan(?) bentuk hati warna nya norak lagi . Warna merah ama ungu celengannya ,mana gede pula .Pokoknya dia kaya orang stres lah /author dilempar

" **Pasti dengan embel-embel bahwa menurut Oha-Asa lucky item kalian sama terus ,mungkin mereka bakal mereka kalo mereka itu ternyata emang bener-bener berjodoh ,gua pinter banget ternyata…**" Midorima ngebatin ngaco.

Dan terlihat didepan si ijo-ijo(?) lewatlah target dia ,yaitu si Akashi dan si Murasakibara ,dan dengan kecepatan Kenya Oshitari dari fandom sebelah(?) ,Midorima pun sudah sampai ke tempat mereka berdua hanya beberapa detik /ea mereka datang berdua :v

" Kalian datang bersama-sama ,kalian sudah jadi pasangan kekasih ya-nanodayo! Tugasku sudah selesai ! "Midorima asal ceplos ,pengen cari mati dia kayaknya ,belum juga dilakuin masa udah selesai ?

" Hee…aku tidak ingat kapan pacaran ama Aka-chin ,aku hanya berpapasan terus jalan bersama Aka-chin saja kok…" Murasakibara ngejawab sambil acuh tak acuh dan lebih memilih untuk memakan makanannya .

" Aku hanya datang bersama Atsushi saja ,Shintarou…jadi jika aku datang bersama yang lain kau akan mengganggap ku pacaran dengan yang lain juga ? begitu ? " Akashi menjawab dengan senyum tapi aura dibelakang tubuhnya sangat-sangat item . Ngebuat Midorima jadi ciut gitu aja .

" Ka-kalian memang jodoh kok ! buktinya Lucky item nya Libra sama Sagitarius selalu sama-nanodayo ! Bahkan sekarang lucky item kalian sama-sama liontin ." Kata Midorima udah kerimgetan duluan ,kalo resiko nya gak akan dikeroyok rame-rame ama GoM ,gak akan mau dah dia nyomblangin tu makhluk dua /plok

" Aku liat-liat Oha-asa pagi(?) tadi lucky item ku sama Atsushi beda kok ,kau berbohong Shintarou…kau berani berbohong kepadaku ya ? " Jawab Akashi ,ngebuat Author tau bahwa Akashi suka buka-buka Oha-asa juga

" Mido-chin berbohong…siap-siap saja dihajar Aka-chin ya…" Murasakibara ngejawab sambil lewat aja didepan Midorima ,kaya gak niat mau ngebantuin Midorima kalo si Midorima mau dibantai Akashi *emang

Dan didepan gerbang terdengarlah jeritan keputusasaan Midorima bahwa latihan dirinya akan ditambah 30 x lipat ,entah masih hidup apa kagak dia besok *Diuber-uber pake guci

_**Saat Istiharat **_

Di atap sekolah Teikou ,terlihatlah 9 orang makhluk abal-abal nan alay—diinjek rame-rame—maksud saia terlihat lah anggota GoM ,Momoi ,serta Arisa dan Murasakibara yang sedang merenung—eh salah maksud saya sedang makan di atap setinggi 15 meter itu *membuat nafsu Midorima yang ingin bunuh tersulut lagi

" Ah…pengen deh loncat dari sini ,tapi nanti fans-fans aku malah pada sedih terus ikutan bunuh diri ,gak jadi ah(?) kasian fans-fans ku…" Kata Kise mulai ngawur ,dan hasilnya disambit semua orang yang disana—kecuali AkaMuraKuro—dan yang paling nafsu nyambit tuh si Mine . Author juga ngawur ,yang tadi tersulut kan Midorima ,napa Kise yang pengen bunuh diri ? /disambit

" Loncat aja lu sana Kise ,gak ada yang peduli pasti ,malahan pada seneng ,jadi penyebab telinga sakit tu gak ada ." Jawaban Aomine dakian nge-jleb banget ke Kise ,ngebuat dia mewek dipojokan atap(?) .

" Ne ne ! kalau paman Kisecchin beneran loncat ,Riri boleh ya operasi tubuh paman ? Riri belum pernah operasi manusia sih ,jadi pengen coba ! " Arisa ngejawab antusias(?) ,ngebuat semua yang disana merinding ke Arisa ,baru umur 9 tahun masa pikirannya gitu ? Tapi itu ngebuat Akashi bangga(?) ama dia ." **Arisa sepertinya jika sudah besar akan hebat sepertiku ". **Seperti itulah batin Akashi ,jadi hebat bidang(?) ngebunuh maksud lo?

Jawaban Arisa ngebuat Kise mewek terus mjok ,salah dia apa ? ampe banyak yang benci kepadanya…(Author : Lebeh lu Kise ! | Kise : ABIS AUTHOR NISTAIN SAIA MULU-SSU!)

" Jangan gitu dong Nee-san ,kan kasian Paman Ryouta nya " Jawaban Misaki ngebuat Kise ingin memeluk terus mencium—berasa pedobear LeL—anak perempuan itu saking senengnya ,ternyata masih ada yang sayang ama dia ." Kalo paman Ryouta mati disini ,terus kita ngebully siapa dong dimasa depan? " Sambung Misaki nyakitin hati si Kise banget ,ampe mewek terus ngesot(?) dianya .

" Emang apaan masalah lu Kise ? Lebih berat gua kali…nyomblangin Titan ama Setan ,lebih frustasi gua ! Semua gara-gara lu sih Kise ! " Midorima emosi(?) liat Kise yang mau bunuh diri ,lebih ribet masalah dia kali, dia aja belum pernah pacaran masa harus nyomblangin orang? /dan secara diam-diam si Midorima ngaku jones

" SUSAHAN GUA KALI ! GUA HARUS BERHUBUNGAN(?) AMA DUNIA LAIN ! MANA GUA AMPIR DIPERKOSA AMA DUKUN-SSU ! SUSAHAN GUA ! " Kata Kise gak kalah emosi ,menurut dia susahan dia ,harus berhubungan ama hal-hal mistis lah buat ngembaliin tu bocah dua ,Midorima kan cumin tinggal ngehjodoh-jodohin(?) aja .

" Katanya kan paman Kise ama paman Midorima gak cocok ama tugasnya ,kalo dituker tugasnya gimana ? adil kan…paman Kise jadi comblang dibantu bang(?) Mine karena kalo paman Kise sendirian nyomblangin ,pasti besok juga langsung mati ,kalo ada bang Mine kan jadi ada temennya ,terus paman Midorima nyari cara dibantu ama paman Kuroko aja ,jangan ke dukun lagi tapi ,ke kuburan ato manggil setan aja gimana ? " Usul Misaki gapake mikir ,terus usulnya makin ancur lagi- /diinjek

" A-Ama Aomine-cchi nyomblangin mereka berdua ? Gak akan beres nih ! pasti usul dia mesum semua-ssu ! " Kise ngejawab objektif(?) ,pasti usul Aomine aneh-aneh dan pasti hasilnya dia ama Aomine udah menggelepar aja ditusuk gunting .

" Enak aja lu Kise ! Usul gua kalo ke mereka berdua pasti normal kok ! " Jawab Aomine sedikit—banyak—gak meyakinkan ,tapi Kise tenang-tenang aja ,jadi bukan dia sendiri yang mati nanti .

" **Cari cara ama Kuroko di kuburan? palingan gua sendiri yang manggil hantunya terus si Kuroko malah gabung ama hantunya ,haa…**" Batin Midorima nelangsa sambil ngelirik Kuroko yang daritadi gak ngomong dan kaya ngilang gitu . /Reader : bilang aja lupa ama Kuroko !

" Usul kamu hebat Misachin ! Keren ! Itu balasan buat mereka yang ngeraguin kita-desu ! " Bisik Arisa ke Misaki ,dan Misaki hanya menggangguk senang ,ternyata latar belakang tugasnya untuk ini ternyata..

Dan MidoKise hanya nahan emosi ,yang paling ngeraguin mereka kan Akashi ? kenapa mereka yang kena balas dendam ? mentang-mentang Akashi 'ibu' mereka di masa depan ,anak-anak kurang ajar .

Mengabaikan kekesalan MidoKise ,Momoi lalu bertanya pada duo anak kembar itu ," Ne…Riri-chan to Misa-chan ,kehidupan kami di masa depan bagaimana sih ? Apa aku sudah punya suami ? Ne ! Ne ! " Tanya Momoi yang tidak sabaran .

" Hm…Misa pikir dulu ya…Misa lupa ,habis Misa lapar lagi… " Ujar Misaki polos ,tu anak emang kagak ada kenyangnya /dibom

" He…mou ! Misa-chan kan sudah ambil bagian ku juga ,kalau diambil lagi aku makan apa ! " Momoi nelangsa ,antara pengen tahu masa depannya atau merelakan makannya .

" Yasudah…Misa gak mau kasih tahu " Misa lalu kembali melahap makannya yang ternyata masih ada *kurang ajar*

" Ne….Riri-chan ,certain ke kami ya masa depan kami…" Momoi berusaha membujuk Arisa dengan senyum manis .

"Ah malas…aku malas ngomong ,gara-gara siapa pisau ku sampai disita gitu " Arisa yang sedang badmood—karena tadi malam pisaunya diambil Momoi—mengabaikan rengekan(?) Momoi .

" Demo Riri-chan ! pisau kan bahaya…" Serius ,Momoi mengambil pisau Arisa untuk keselamatannya dan supaya dia tidak sampai jadi terlalu dark(?) gitu ,Arisa hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali memakan cabe(?) nya /eh

" Sudahlah Momoi ,kasih Misa makananmu saja ,daripada kau penasaran begitu " Kata Aomine yang tampak tak peduli ,tapi dia sebenernya penasaran juga .

" Hiks…iya aku kasih ,tapi bener certain ya.. " Kata Momoi yang gak rela makannya direbut lagi ,bukan ,dia bukan Murasakibara yang bisa ngamuk hanya karena Maibou nya keinjek ,ini masalahnya hampir istiharat itu pelajaran Olahraga .

" *Nom**Nom* Misa mulai dari Momoi-san dulu ya ,nanti juga kebagian(?) kok…" Kata Misaki yang mulai membuka pembicaraan masa depan(?) ini .

" Kalo gasalah Momoi-san itu menikah sama Om Ogiwara Shigehiro ,terus punya anak cewe namanya Ogiwara Miyuki ,dia setahun lebih tua dari kami ,rambutnya sama dengan Momoi-san matanya sama dengan Om Shigehiro ,satu lagi ,dia anak yang berisik tapi cerdas sih " Misaki selesai berbicara ,membuat semua orang disana cengo dan Kuroko pingsan(?) ,ternyata…temannya mendapatkan wanita pintar macam Momoi .

" Lalu aku gimana ? istriku pasti setara dengan Mai-chan kan ? " Aomine bertanya sambil kegeeran dan mesum tingkat akut .

" Futatsu( yang kedua) ,aku yang akan bercerita ,karena sepertinya Misaki malah asik makan…" Kata Arisa yang moodnya udah baikan cumin gara-gara melihat tou-sannya yang lebih tampan dengan headband dikepalanya—Father complex dia ." Kalau paman Daikicchin sih bukan menikah dengan wanita desu ,tapi dengan cowok…" Perkataan Arisa ngebuat Aomine shock se shock-shock nya /bahasanya

" SLEKETEP ! ENAK AJA ! GUA MASIH SUKA AMA O**AI YANG BOING-BOING TAU ! MANA MUNGKIN GUA BELOK ! " Aomine emosi saat itu juga ,ingin nyekik(?) Arisa tapi dianya dah siaga duluan ama batu(?) ditangannya .

" Ni om dakian satu pengen ngajak gelut kayaknya ,denger Riri cerita dulu ya…." Kata Arisa sembari melempar tatapan diam-dulu-atau-Riri-lempar-kepala-om-pakai-batu ke Aomine ,ngebuat semuanya mingkem ,gaberani ngomentar .

" Nah ,'istrinya' Om Aomine itu paman Kise desu ,mereka punya anak dua ,mereka berbeda dua tahun saja ,sang kakak namanya Aomine Daika ,dia umurnya 9 tahun ,sama dengan kami ,dia itu tomboy ,terus perawakannya mirip om Aomine ,hanya wajahnya yang mirip paman Ryouta ,hebat basketnya desu ! lalu adiknya berumur 7 tahun bernama Aomine Ryouko ,perawakannya sama dengan paman Kise ,namun rambutnya berwarna pirang dan kulitnya hitam eksotis lho ,bukan hitam dakian kaya ayahnya ,dia model cilik ,anaknya berisik banget ,kadang-kadang malah diikutin pedobear(?) ,tapi langsung ngibrit pedo nya gara-gara liat muka sangar paman Aomine " Arisa selesai cerita sambil pengen ditampol kayaknya .

" GAK ! GAK MAUUU ! AKU GAK MAU AMA AOMINECCHI ! TIDAAAKKK " Kise langsung galau sendiri dipojokan ,sementara Aomine…ahh ,dia dah meleleh(?) duluan di lantai yang ada t*i burungnya /Author dibuang

" Kalau paman Tetsuyacchin…jangan kaget ya.." Kata Arisa sembari melirik kea rah Kuroko .

" Ore ? aku menikah dengan wanita juga kan ? aku tidak belok kan ? " Kata Kuroko datar ,walau datar ,dia sebenernya kuatir ,jangan-jangan dia belok juga nih .

" Paman Tetsuyacchin belok kok ,ama paman apa ya…kalau gasalah inisial keluarganya tu M…siapa ya…" Kata Arisa yang tiba-tiba lemot ,ngebuat semua mikir ." **M ? Inisial disini siapa ya yang M…" **Batin mereka hampir sama .

" M…Murasakibara ? berarti dia punya istri dua dong selain Akashi ? " Aomine yang telah kembali padat(?) nyeletuk ,ngebuat dia kena lemparan gunting Akashi dan dilempar batu ama Arisa .

" Enak aja ! bukan Tou-san lah ! kalau gasalah Mido…Ah ,Midorima ! paman Tetsuya namanya jadi Tetsuya Midorima ,paman Tetsuya menikah ama paman Shintaroucchin ! " Kata setengah berteriak karena senang telah mengingat suami(?) Kuroko /OMG GUE GILAAA-*disumpel*

" Aku…ternyata aku dan Midorima-kun / Kuroko sudah menikah di masa depan…" Bisik mereka ditengah kekagetan , ketegangan , ketidakperayaan /cielah bahasanya .

" Kalian punya anak kembar cewe-cowo ,umurnya sama juga diatas kami ,yang cewe namanya Yuzuki Midorima ,dia itu hawa keberadaanya tipis banget ,kaya setan(?) ,terus datar banget ,walaupun liat kelabang lewat ,dia tetep datar-datar aja ,tapi kalau dipuji penampilannya dia jadi tsundere gitu ,matanya itu mata paman Tetsuya ,rambutnya yang sebahu itu rambut paman Midorima ,dia itu jadi ketua kelas di kelas 5-7 ,kelas paling pintar dan dia pun menjadi murid teladan disitu ,yang aneh dari Yuzuki-chan itu ,dia suka bawa benda-benda aneh yang katanya lucky itemnya dia ,yang cowok sekaligus sang kakak , namanya Yuzuru Midorima ,rambutnya itu paman Tetsuya ,dan matanya itu paman Midorima ,sampai eyesight nya pun nurun dari paman Midorima ,alias sangat buruk ,hmm…dan dia itu pemain basket cilik yang sekarang itu bermain di tingkat nasional ,sebagai shooter terbaik dan dengan hawa-hawa tipis dilapangan ,jadi susah tahu kapan dia kan menembak ,sampai-sampai kalo Daika-chan main sama dia ,selalu kalah gara-gara shoot nya masuk terus dan hawanya tuh tidak terdeteksi ,dia juga tsundere nya akut dan suka Vanilla Milkshake " Kata Arisa panjang lebar ,langsung nyamber Vanilla Milkshake Kuroko ,dan yang punyanya masih juga cengo .

" Ah…tapi Daika dan Ryouko suka memperebutkan Yuzuru ,dan Yuzuru itu menghindarnya lucu ,dengan muka merah dan ngomong sinis ,tapi entah kenapa ngebuat Daika dan Ryouko makin ngila ngejarnya " Kata Misaki nyeletuk setelah selesai makan .

" Yuzuki itu walau datar suka marah lho kalau Nii-san nya digituin ,hanya karena mukanya poker face ,dia selalu dendam sendiri ." Kata Arisa melanjutkan .

" Kau tahu darimana Riri-chin kalo si Yuzuki-Yuzuki itu begitu ? " Tanya Murasakibara yang bangun dari tidurnya ,yang ternyata ,dia daritaditidur di paha Akashi ,tapi semuanya gak nyadar ,malah focus ke cerita Arisa .

" Aku kan selalu benar ,akupun juga tahu kalau Yuzuru itu mengincar Misaki ,tapi gara-gara aku selalu melindungi Misaki ,jadi dia tidak bisa dekat-dekat deh.." Ujar Arisa bangga ,dan mereka hanya membatin **," Gila tu anak ,apa dia mau twincest gitu gedenya…**"

" Benarkah Nee-san ? Yuzuru mengincar ku ? tapi kenapa ? apa dia mau makananku ya…." Tanya Misaki datar ,langsung melindungi makannya .

" Iya Misachin ! Jadu jauhi Yuzuru kalau kita kembali ya ! " Kata Arisa membuat yang disana semakin mandang aneh ama kepribadian ni anak satu yang abnormal(?) /belibetlu

" **Jadi…yang normal tu cuman si Momoi doang…."** Batin KiSeDai frustasi .

_**TENG…TENG…Bel pun berbunyi**_

" Ah ! kita sudah masuk ! Ne ,Riri to Misaki-chan ,tunggu kami di tempat latihan kemarin ya ! kami masuk kelas dulu ," kata Momoi sembari tersenyum dan menuju kelasnya ,diikuti MidoKuroAoKise yang berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat ,mereka amsih kaget ,mereka semua gak ada yang straight masa

" Yu Misaki ,kita ketempat kemarin ! " Arisa kemudian menarik tangan Misaki ke aula tempat basket sembari berlari-lari kecil ,jangan Tanya kenapa mereka bisa hafal tempat secepat itu ,ingat kan siapa Kaa-san mereka berdua ?

* * *

Dan Bagaimana hubungan MidoKuro dan AoKise yang telah mengetahui masa depan mereka ? Dan berhasil kah Kise jadi comblang dengan kondisi begitu ? Dan lancarkah Midorima memanggil dedemit dengan Kuroko ? Tunggu di Chp depan yang makin ngaret minna :v /dikeprok

TBC Dengan sangat dipaksakan :v

* * *

Bacotan author : Update nya ngaret- author kan sibuk banget ;;w;; /alesan

mana si Misaki ngasih saran anak-anak mereka yang lain lagi ,bukan hanya MuraAka- gua juga harus bukat AoKi ama MidoKuro gitu D8

Ide saia lagi menguap entah kemana minna ,ini chapter pasti garingnya banget

Tapi RnR ya Minna-san~ kalo engga tak lempar ke kawah kagutsu(?0 nih /ngancem /dibuang


	4. Chapter 4

Kodomo….?

Pairing : MuraAka forevahh-

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kodomo…? Arisa Katsushika a.k.a Sparkling Starry Night

Shinju Misaki a.k.a Hibari Misaki Cavallone

Genre : Humor ,Supernatural dikit-dikit ,Romance seupil

Rate : Kayaknya T-T+ deh ,author masih innocent O3O /booongbanget

Warning : ada OC…tapi gak ngeganggu pairing :v ,judul ama isi tak berkesinambungan(?) ,banyak typo(s) ,OOC ,aneh ,nyinggung M-Preg ,OCAnak!MuraAka ,author baru plus ni ff pertama ,shou-ai pasti nyempil dimana-mana dia bisa(?) ,author banyak bacotnya

Ini ff pertama Riri berkaloborasi dengan Misaki *Hibari Misaki Cavallone*...terus yang OC Misaki ,Riri pinjem dari temen :v

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"…" **(Bicara dalam hati)**

Summary : Gara-gara kebodohan seorang Kise Ryouta dan sikap asalnya Murasakibara yang asal membaca mantra dari buku yang dibawa Kise ,telah membawa dua anak perempuan kembar dari masa depan yang sangat mirip dengan…

* * *

Bacotan Author : Gomen ne telat karna Author dan Misaki lagi sibuk..Author bener-bener bingung apa yang harus di lanjut soal'y ide Author hilang entah kemana…Chap 4 ini si Misaki yang lanjut karena ide Author hilang entah kemana atau jatuh berserakan kaya kertas (?)..tapi yang penting Chap 4 ini udah di lanjut..Gomen ne Chap 4 ini sedikit gak kaya Chap kemaren kan Author sudah bilang karena ide Author hilang entah kenapa Chap 4 aja di lanjut sama Misaki..bagi yang gak suka langsung BACK aja deh..selamat di nikmati ya :D

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah di Tempat Gedung Latihan Basket**

Para KiseDai latihan seperti biasa. Momoi, Arisa dan Misaki sedang duduk di bangku coach. Momoi sedang menganalisis kemampuan para KiseDai, Arisa sedang memainkan batu—karena pisau lipatnya di sita Momoi—sedangkan Misaki sedang makan cemilannya yang di belikan oleh Murasakibara. Misaki sedang mencari sesuatu di kantongnya tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat Misaki penasaran dan dia keluarkan benda tersebut di kantongnya ternyata sebuah buku tebal—masa buku muat di kantong—

"Misachin buku apa itu?" Tanya Arisa sambil melihat buku yang di pegang Misaki. Misaki membuka halaman buku dan ternyata Album foto.

"Album foto Nee-san" Kata Misaki dan Momoi menyamperin si Twins Murasakibara.

"Apa itu Riri-chan Misa-chan?" Kata Momoi. "Ini album foto bibi Satsuki" Kata Misaki sambil menyerahkan album foto ke Momoi dan Momoi langsung melihat beberapa halaman dan ternyata foto itu adalah para KiseDai di masa depan dan anak-anak mereka. Dan Momoi langsung memanggil para KiseDai.

"Minna-san sini ada yang menarik lohh" Teriak Momoi kepada semua KiseDai dan KiseDai pun langsung menghampiri Momoi yang sedang memegang sesuatu.

"Apa itu~ssu?" Tanya Kise. "Album foto KiseDai di masa depan punya Riri-chan dan Misa-chan" Kata Momoi.

"Album foto…mana sini pengen liat" Kata Aomine sambil menyambar album foto dan langsung di lemparin batu oleh Arisa.

"Jangan di rusak Ahomine Dakian..itu adalah pemberian dari bibi Satsukichin" Kata Arisa mendeath glare Aomine dan Aomine merinding disko dan langsung mengembalikan kepada Momoi.

"Dari aku?" Tanya Momoi. "Iya…itu dari Bibi Satsuki katanya itu masa para KiseDai masih muda" Kata Misaki sambil makan snack—awalnya abis tapi minta lagi ke Murasakibara—dan Momoi pun langsung membuka album foto dari halaman ke halaman ada para KiseDai yang masih SMP dan ada juga SMA masih keliatan tetap bersama dan ada juga foto mereka masuk universitas yang sama tapi beda bidang dan ada juga foto mereka reunian ada juga foto Momoi yang sedang berduaan dengan Ogiwara—Author:CIIIEEEEEEE / Momoi:Ihhh Arisa-chan jangan gitu aku jadi malu tau—

Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang membuat Momoi + KiseDai langsung cengong melihat foto yang sangat langkah—apakah itu JENG JENG JENG—itu adalah foto Murasakibara sedang tidur di paha Akashi sedangkan Akashi sedang membaca buku sambil tersenyum—uhuk—tulus—uhuk—di bangku taman.

"Ne ne ne ini foto Mukkun dan Akashi-kun kan?" Tanya Momoi kepada Twins Murasakibara

"Iya betul sekali ini foto yang di ambil oleh bibi Satsukichin di taman katanya sih dia ambil ketika bibi dan paman Shigechin sedang jalan-jalan di taman dan tiba-tiba menemukan pemandangan yang langka dan diam-diam bibi langsung memfoto Otou-san dan Okaa-san yang sedang berduaan" Jawab Arisa sambil memainkan batunya—gak ada kerjaan apa dari tadi / Author di giles Arisa—

"Waaahhhhhh romantis sekali ini bener-bener pemandangan yang sangat langka~ssu" Kata Kise sambil mata yang berbinar-binar sedangkan Murasakibara dan Akashi duduk dan liat di belakang mereka tapi sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang menahan blushing lohh—Kyaaaa Author bener-bener noseblood gara-gara meliat MuraAka blushing—dan mereka langsung melanjutkan ke halaman selanjutnnya dan tiba-tiba berhenti karena—apa itu JENG JENG JENG—melihat Aomine dan Kise sedang kencan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kyaaaa ini Dai-chan dan Ki-chan kan?kok mereka cocok sekali" Tanya + Teriak Momoi.

"Iya…itu juga foto yang diambil sama bibi katanya bibi mau membeli sesuatu ke mini market tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat paman Daikichin sedang kencan dengan paman Ryoutachin sambil bergandengan tangan karena pemadangan langkah langsung bibi foto mereka secara diam-diam katanya sih paman Ryoutachin blushing gara-gara tangannya di pegang paman Daikichin" Jawab Arisa yang membuat si KopiSusu tiba-tiba blushing dan langsung memalingkan wajah mereka berdua untuk menyembunyikan wajah meraka yang blushing.

"Kyaaaaa Ki-chan sangat kawaaaiiii apa lagi wajah blushing tuh sampai ke telinga" Teriak Momoi.

"Su..su..sudah lah Satsuki/Momocchi" Kata si KopiSusu gugup dan membuat Momoi ingin menggoda mereka.

"Ehh liat liat mereka jadi malu-malu kucing tuh Teeehhheee" Goda Momoi dan langsung di sangkal oleh Aomine. "U…U…URUSAIIII"Marah + Malu Aomine ke Momoi sedangkan Kise hanya blushing. Momoi hanya ketawa dan langsung melanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya dan tiba-tiba Momoi jadi mematung.

"Oi lo kenapa Satsuki?" Tanya Aomine penasaran kenapa Momoi tiba-tiba jadi patung karena penasaran dia langsung melihat itu foto dan yang lain juga ikutan melihat dan tiba-tiba jadi mematung—haayyooo apa tuh JENG JENG JENG—karena mereka melihat pemandangan yang bener-bener sangat langkah dari pada foto MuraAka dan AoKi—apa tuhh JENG JENG JENG / Readers : cepetan atau gak kami bacok / Author : hiieee gomen gomen—itu adalah foto MidoKuro yang sedang kencan sambil bergandengan tangan dan mereka berdua tersenyum yang bener-bener tulus sekali.

"I..i..ini bener-bener Kurokocchi dan Midorimacchi?" Tanya Kise ke Twins Murasakibara.

"Itu bener sekali paman..itu di ambil oleh paman Shigechin katanya sih dia sedang mencari cemilan terus tiba-tiba dia melihat paman Tetsuyachin sedang kencan sama paman Shintarouchin sambil bergandengan tangan terus dia bener-bener gak percaya kalau dia lihat itu nyata karena dia melihat mereka berdua sedang tersenyum tulus sekali terus langsung dia foto diam-diam dan langsung ke apartemen bibi Satsukichin untuk memperlihatkan foto ke bibi" Jawab Arisa—Misaki : Dari tadi kok Nee-san mulu yang jawab kan aku juga pengen kebagian dialog / Author : Kamunya sih keasyikan makan mulu / dan Misaki hanya pundung di pojokan—

"Ini romantis sekali" Teriak Momoi.

"Tetsu dan Midorima ternyata berbeda sekali" Kata Aomine.

"Ini kaya bukan Kurokocchi dan Midorimacchi yang kita kenal" Kata Kise.

"Waahh Kurochin dan Midochin romantis sekali—nyam nyam—" Kata Murasakibara.

"Wah wah wah ternyata kalian sudah berubah yah Tetsuya Shintarou" Kata Akashi yang tertarik dengan foto MidoKuro dan si tersangka hanya diam dan blushing.

"Ne ne apa kalian pengen liat foto pernikahan Otou-san dan Okaa-san?dan ada juga foto pernikahan paman Daiki dan paman Ryouta, foto bibi Satsuki dan paman Shigehero" Tanya Misaki—yang akhirnya dapat dialog / Author kena marah sama Akashi dan Arisa—"Eh boleh dong tapi foto Tetsu-kun dan Midorima gak ada?" Tanya Momoi.

"Gak boleh…kata bibi Satsuki paman Tetsuya gak mau yang lain memfoto dan memiliki foto pernikahan mereka selain mereka berdua awalnya bibi memaksa tapi paman Tetsuya mengancam bibi sambil bermuka serem begitu katanya" Jawab Misaki dan Misaki langsung mengabil album foto dan pergi ke halaman berikutnya yaitu foto pernikahan MuraAka dan Misaki langsung memperlihatkan kepada Momoi + KiseDai. Mereka langsung cengong melihat Murasakibara memakai jas pengantin berwarna putih yang bener-bener keliatan ganteng dan Akashi memakai baju ala pengantin wanita yang keliatan cowo cantik.

"**Waahhhh Akachin cantik sekali kalau memakai baju pengantin wanita"** batin Murasakibara yang terus melihat foto pernikahan mereka—di masa depan—sedangkan Akashi malah cengo **"Kenapa aku pake baju pengantin Wanita…Tapi aku keliatan cowo cantik banget"** batin Akashi yang tiba-tiba OOC. "**Akashicchi/Akashi-kun/Akashi pake baju pengantin wanita bener-bener keliatn cowo cantik"** batin KiseDai + Momoi.

Momoi langsung pindah ke halaman berikutnya dan tiba-tiba berteriak karena melihat Murasakibara sedang menggendong Akashi ala bridal style. "Minna-san liat Mukkun sedang menggendong Akashi-kun ala brydal style dan liat muka Akashi-kun yang keliatan panik walaupun sambil blushing tapi mereka romantis banget ya" Teriak Momoi. "Akashicchi kawaii~ssu" Kata Kise. Akashi hanya diam saja entah marah atau malu—hanya Akashi dan Tuhan yang tau—

Momoi langsung ganti halaman lagi dan ada foto pernikahan AoKi. AoKi langsung blushing karena di foto itu si Aomine mencium Kise itu membuat Momoi teriak histeris. "Kyyyaaaaa aku iri banget dengan keromantisan Dai-chan dan Ki-chan" Teriak Momoi.** "I..i..ini sangat memalukan/ssu"** batin AoKi sambil menahan blushing. Dan Momoi langsung mengganti halaman berikutnya ada foto Momoi dengan Ogiwara dan Momoi blushing karena calon suaminya ternyata ganteng apalagi teman masa kecil Kuroko.

Mereka terus melihat foto dari halaman ke halaman ada foto kehidupan keluarga Murasakibara, ada juga kehidupan keluarga Aomine, ada juga kehidupan keluarga Midorima, dan ada juga kehidupan keluarga Ogiwara bener-bener pasangan yang romantis sekali. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat foto Akashi yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menggendong bayi nan kawaiii yang memiliki rambut merah mirip Akashi tapi wajahnya mirip Murasakibara sedangkan Murasakibara menggendong kembaran satunya yang memiliki rambut ungu mirip Murasakibara tapi wajahnya mirip Akashi kedua bayi itu sedang tertidur dan keliatan kawai. Yapss itu adalah Arisa dan Misaki yang baru lahir.

"Waahhhh ini foto Akashicchi yang baru melahirkan dan lihat deh wajah Riricchi dan Misakicchi yang baru lahir bener-bener kawaiii~ssu" Kata Kise. "Ne ne ne minna…liat deh ada foto Tetsu-kun yang baru melahirkan juga dan liat deh anak-anak Tetsu-kun dan Midorima-kun kawaaiii dan benar-benar mirip dan di gendongan Tetsu-kun itu pasti Yuzuru-kun dan Yuzuki-chan ada di gendongan Midorimakun" Kata Momoi sambil memperhatikan anak-anak Kuroko dan Midorima. Di gendongan Kuroko ada bayi laki-laki yang memiliki rambut seperti Kuroko tapi wajahnya mirip Midorima sedangkan Midorima sedang menggendong bayi perempuan yang memiliki rambut hijau seperti Midorima tapi wajahnya mirip Kuroko. Yapss si kembar itu Midorima Yuzuru dan Midorima Yuzuki yang baru lahir mereka lebih kawai dari pada si Twins Murasakibara—Author di gebukin Arisa Misakii—

Mereka langsung melihat foto berikutnya dan foto itu ada Kise yang baru melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang rambutnya mirip Aomine tapi wajahnya mirip Kise dan memiliki kulit yang putih seperti Kise. Yaps bayi itu Aomine Daika.

"Kok hanya keluarga Dai-chan yang tidak memiliki kembaran ternyata..Riri-chan Misaki-chan ada gak foto di mana Ryouko-chan lahir?" Tanya Momoi. "Ada kok coba pindah halaman" Jawab Arisa sambil mengganti ke halaman berikutnya. Di foto itu ada bayi perempuan yang baru lahir yang memilik rambut seperti Kise tapi wajahnya mirip Aomine memiliki kulit hitam eksotis bayi itu Aomine Ryouko putri kedua dari kelurga Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Ryouta.

"Wahh yang Ryouko-chan cantik desu dan liat kulitnya hitam eksotis gak kaya Dai-chan yang memiliki kulit yang dakian" Ejek Momoi. "Apa kamu bilang Satsuki?" Marah Aomine tapi Momoi gak peduli sambil melihat foto ke halaman berikutnya dan mereka melihat foto anak-anak yang tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik,ganteng,kawaiii.

Ada foto Misaki lagi makan kue ulang tahunnya. Ada foto Arisa sambil memakai gaun yang berwarna ungu yang di belikan Murasakibara dan keliatan kawaiii. **"Waahhh Ririchin kawaiii memakai baju gaun itu" **batin Murasakibara sambil melihat foto Arisa. Ada foto Daika yang sedang bermain basket bersama Aomine keduanya bener-bener lincah sekali.

"Oh ya Daika-chan itu memiliki kemampuan basket yang luar biasa dia memiliki gaya basket paman Daiki dan dia juga memiliki perfect copy turunan dari paman Ryouta. Dia itu sama kaya Yuzuru yang memiliki kedua kemampuan dari kedua orang tuanya." Jelas Misaki. "Wahhh hebat sekali pasti dia pemain basket nasional sama kaya Yuzuru-kun?" Tanya Momoi dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Misaki.

Pindah ke halaman berikutnya ada foto Ryouko yang sedang pose dengan anggun di depan kamera ternyata Ryouko ini memiliki bakat model dari Okaa-san nya yaitu Kise—ralat—Aomine Ryouta. Ada foto Yuzuru yang sedang bermain basket dan sambil shoot dan menggunakan Misdirection yang dia dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya dan Yuzuru itu bener-bener keliatan gentle sekali dengan rambut baby blue kaya Kuroko bener-bener seperti gentle sekali. Ada foto Yuzuki yang menawan sekali walaupun dengan wajah datar kaya triplek tapi keliatan menawan sekali dengan rambut hijau yang sebahu dia sedang belajar layak orang pintar—emang dia pintarkan—seperti kecerdasan Midorima turun kepada Yuzuki.

"Wahhh gak nyangka ya anak-anak mereka begitu hebat dan pintar tapi kok bagian anak aku gak ada sih?" Tanya Momoi. "Oohhh kata bibi sih itu gak usah lebih baik itu jadi pribadi soalnya ada foto Miyuki yang sedang melakukan yang memalukan" Jawab Misaki dan Momoi hanya ber-oh-ria. Dan Akhirnya para KiseDai tidak melanjutkan latihan malah asyik melihat album foto milik Misaki dan album foto itu tebal—Author bingung emang album foto setebal itu bisa muat di kantong / Author jadi bingung sendiri—

* * *

TBC

* * *

Review nya Minna


	5. Chapter 5

Kodomo….?

Pairing : MuraAka forevahh-

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kodomo…? Arisa Katsushika a.k.a Sparkling Starry Night

Shinju Misaki a.k.a Hibari Misaki Cavallone

Genre : Humor ,Supernatural dikit-dikit ,Romance seupil

Rate : Kayaknya T-T+ deh ,author masih innocent O3O /booongbanget

Warning : ada OC…tapi gak ngeganggu pairing :v ,judul ama isi tak berkesinambungan(?) ,banyak typo(s) ,OOC ,aneh ,nyinggung M-Preg ,OCAnak!MuraAka ,author baru plus ni ff pertama ,shou-ai pasti nyempil dimana-mana dia bisa(?) ,author banyak bacotnya

Ini ff pertama Riri berkaloborasi dengan Misaki *Hibari Misaki Cavallone*...terus yang OC Misaki ,Riri pinjem dari temen :v

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"…" **(Bicara dalam hati)**

Summary : Gara-gara kebodohan seorang Kise Ryouta dan sikap asalnya Murasakibara yang asal membaca mantra dari buku yang dibawa Kise ,telah membawa dua anak perempuan kembar dari masa depan yang sangat mirip dengan…

* * *

Op : Checkmate – Amatsuki ft Rumdarjun

_**Beberapa hari kemudian**_

Setelah insiden(?) melihat foto-foto itu selesai dengan hasil mereka tidak latihan sama sekali ,tapi anehnya Akashi tidak bertindak sama sekali atas kelakuan budak-budak(?) nya*digiles* itu ,dia malah ikut-ikut melihat foto-foto tadi ternyata…. (Author : Alah Akashi gitu-gitu tsundere juga ternyata~~ kawaii | Akashi : Arisa…kau mau dicium Hasami-chan ku yang manis ya…*senyum yandere* | Author : Arisa mau kok~ tapi setelah itu ijinkan Riri rantai kamu ya~~) /abaikan ini

Di seberang jalan deket perempatan(?) sekolah itu ,terlihat Momoi yang sedang kesusahan membawa Misaki yang kelaparan ,padahal tadi di rumah Momoi dia menghabiskan sarapan nya sendiri dan mengambil jatah Momoi dan Arisa malahan—Misaki tidak akan tidak sesopan itu untuk mengambil jatah sarapan orang tua Momoi juga—sedangkan Arisa ? Ah tu anak kaya gak begitu peduli dan malahan dia sibuk melihat-melihat pisau lipatnya yang telah kembali tadi malam ,hasil ngebujuk Momoi dengan menceritakan keluarga Momoi di masa depan .Entah tu anak pinter apa licik ya ? Author gak tau lagi dah ama ni anak satu—dilempar piso .

" Aduh Misa-chan ! Kamu makannya nanti saja di sekolah ya ! Nee-san tau kamu lapar lagi ! Demo~ Nee-san sudah telat ini ! Nanti istiharat Nee-san traktir deh ! Tapi kamu sabar dulu ya~ ! " Momoi memohon kepada Misaki dengan nangis kuda nil(?)—karena nangis buaya sudah mainstream—segala ,duh mana pelajaran sekarang gurunya killer lagi ,mana sekarang ulangan lagi ,ah dia rasanya mau bunuh diri saja . Dan pasti ada yang bertanya kenapa dari kemaren-kemaren tu bocah-bocah dibawa-bawa ke sekolah ? gak dititipin aja ke panti asuhan kek ? Karena pernah suatu hari Momoi gak bawa tu bocah-bocah ke sekolah dan pas dia pulang ,keadaan rumahnya memprihatinkan(?) banget . Dah semua makanan di rumahnya abis ,karena pas hari itu ortu Momoi kebetulan lagi gak ada jadi bebas gitu mereka ,terus dikamarnya banyak bangkai binatang-binatang yang dioperasi…dan yah ,Momoi gak mau kejadian tadi keulang ,jadinya dia bawa-bawa tu bocah dua kesekolahnya terus . Jadi yang pusing tu bukan dia aja ,tapi semuanya jadi ikut pusing(?) /Momoi ternyata…

" Ah bohong…Misaki laparnya sekarang…pokoknya mau makan sekarang ! Misa lemes banget…lapar… " Misaki masih merengek pada Momoi dan dengan acara tidur(?) di jalan segala ,Momoi jadi makin ribet dan kalo dah sampai di sekolah ,dia mau bergiliran jagain mereka ! titik !

" Pisau-pisau ku jadi tumpul ya…kalian nanti kutempa lagi kok…tenang ya…. " Arisa malahan cuman focus aja ke pisau nya ,pisau yang kayaknya tajem gitu masa disebut tumpul ? Aneh emang tu anak

Momoi yang melihat Arisa hanya berjalan lurus dan menyembarang tapi tidak lihat-lihat ,melihat sebuah mobil akan menabrak Arisa ," ARISA AWAS ! " Momoi berteriak panic melihat mobil itu akan menabrak Arisa sebentar lagi *kok mirip Sinet…* /dibuang

Dan Arisa yang dari tadi kangen-kangenan(?) ama pisau nya gak lihat-lihat jalan dan hampir mau ketabrak ama mobil jika saja tidak ada yang menggendongnya dengan tiba-tiba dan membawanya ke tepian jalan lagi .

" E-Eh Tou-san ? Tou-san kok disini…eh kok Riri digendong ama Tou-san ? Riri tadi kenapa ya…" Arisa malah terposona(?) ama bapaknya ,dasar Father Complex . Mana jawabnya sok polos gitu lagi ,gak sadar apa tadi ampir ketabrak juga .

" Oi Ririchin…jalan lihat-lihat ya ,nanti kamu ketabrak ,walau asik dengan pisau-pisau Ririchin ,harus hati-hati ya… " Murasakibara menasihati Arisa dengan muka datar(?) walau agak cemas ,entah kenapa pada saat Arisa akan tertabrak tadi ,ada kecemasan aneh dalam dirinya .

" Go-Gomen Tousan…Riri tadi terlalu focus sama mainan(?) kesukaan Riri ,jadi Riri jalannya asal…gomenne…" Kata Arisa dengan rasa bersalah membuat Tousannya cemas ,apa kata dia tadi ? Pisau lipat tadi mainan kesukaan? Wah gila…kayanya kalo dikasih Barbie mahal ama tu anak kayaknya malah dibuang deh .

" Daijoubu ,jangan diulangi lagi ya..Ririchin kan katanya anak ku dengan Akachin ,jadi harus janji tidak akan membahayakan diri sendiri ya…" Murasakibara kemudian mengelus kepala Arisa dan membuat Arisa tersipu .

" Ah…untung saja ada Mukkun ! Kalau tidak Riri-chan pasti sudah tertabrak mobil ! AHHH ! SUDAH TELAT ! CEPAT ! " Belum sebentar saja Momoi tenang akan insiden(?) tadi ,dia dibuat panic dengan jam yang sialannya berjalan dengan cepat dan menunjukan mereka akan telat .

" Ah benar…sudah telat..ayo Ririchin kita masuk sekolah ,dan Misachin….jangan tidur disini ,disini kotor…." Murasakibara menarik tangan Arisa dan sekaligus menggendong Misaki juga ,jangan Tanya Author gimana dia bisa ngegendong padahal tangan yang satunya lagi megang Arisa .

Saat mereka sampai di sekolah ,dan untungnya gerbang masih berbaik hati tidak menutup hatinya(?) untuk mereka*eh* . Momoi masih ngos-ngosan karena berlari dan membawa beban di dadanya(?) ,dan Murasakibara masih saja datar ekspresinya ,seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali membawa Misaki dan menuntun Arisa.

" Ne..Riri-chan dan Misa-chan ,kalian tunggu di tempat kita latihan atau di atap ya ,nanti kita akan makan bareng kok ,jadi tunggu ya ,nih Nee-san kasih laptop(?) kalau kalian bosan." Kata Momoi sembari tersenyum dan mengelus kedua kepala anak itu .

" Aku kasih maibou ku kepada Misachin ya…tapi kalian baik-baik disini ya.." Murasakibara kemudian memberikan sekantung maibou nya kepada Misaki ,lalu berkata kepada Arisa " Dan Ririchin jangan gunakan pisau itu untuk melukai orang ya ,jangan seperti Akachin ya…yang suka lempar-lempar gunting.." Kata Murasakibara minta dilempar gunting ,kayaknya kalo Akashi denger ,tamatlah pasti dia sekarang juga .

" Kami pergi ya..Riri ,Misa ! " Momoi melambaikan tangannya diikuti Murasakibara ,dan mereka berdua hanya menggangguk ,palingan mereka akan tidur atau nyari korban kalo ada kesempatan(?) ,gini-gini mereka suka malak gara-gara disekolah ini banyak makanan sih ,tapi mereka cuman dikasih 50.000 ribu rupiah(?) doang coba /Author : lah gua sekolah dikasihnya cuman 15.000 tong(?) /

_**-SKIP TIME- Saat Akan Istiharat**_

Ternyata bukan hanya Momoi yang ulangan hampir semua anggota KiSedai pun mengikuti ulangan—UTS ceritanya—cuman yang paling memprihatinkan itu kondisi pasangan KopiSusu—siapa lagi kalau bukan AoKi—sedangkan paling tenang mengerjakan hanya MidoAka ,kalau Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya lupa-lupa ingat tapi masih bisa mengerjakan, walau gitu-gitu juga mereka masih mending daripada AoKi /diinjek

" Haaa…istirahat kapan nih ,gakuat aku ,ngerjain aljabar ama garis persamaan tu gimana ? gua gambar kok malah gak ada isinya ! sialan ini yang bikin soal ,gabener bikinnya-ssu ! " Kise cuman ngeluarin sumpah serampah mirip author pas ngerjain ulangan MTK ,yang salah bukan yang bikin soal Ki(?) ,otak lu aja yang somplak- /dicontek(?) Kise

Sedangkan Aomine ternyata mengerjakan nya kayak lancar ,tapi pas author liat jawaban nya ,yang PG cuman ABCD yang diulang-ulang ,terus yang isian nya dia nulis nya cuman asal ,gak nyambung gitu ama soal *mirip author *jangan-jangan author anak AoKi *AoKi teriak : GAK MAUUU(?)

**AHHH~ ECTASY~ BEL ISTIHARAT SUDAH BUNYI~ YEAAH(?)~**

Seperti itulah bel baru sekolah Teikou ,ya gegara Kepala Sekolah nya diganti ama Shiraishi Kuranosuke(?) jadi gitu deh .Semua pertamanya sih sweatdrop denger bel barunya ,tapi semua jadi seneng gara-gara udah bel ,bodo amat ama bel suaranya ancur gitu ,yang penting kan bel istiharat .

" Nah anak-anak ,kumpulkan LJK(?) nya ya ,walau belum beres ,kumpulkan saja ya " Kata guru cewe yang bohai(?) itu dengan lembut ,itulah factor daritadi Aomine tenang-tenang saja ngerjain ujiannya ,ada pandangan enak(?) ternyata- *otaknya gabener si Mine

" **AAA ! LIMA LAGI BELOM ! GIMANA NIH ! " **Batin Kise nelangsa ,dia lirik-lirik ke barisan anak pintar(?) disebelah sana—MidoAka—tapi malah kena tatapan aku-tidak-akan-memberitahumu-berusahalah-sendiri-ya ama Akashi ditambah tatapan nya kaya ada sengatan mematikan(?) gitu ,mau nanya Midorima dia dah keluar kelas duluan . Terus dia liat ke MuraKuro ,mereka dah gak ada entah kemana **," Dasar Gak setia kawan-ssu ! " **Batin kise ngumpat pada MuraKuro yang seenaknya meninggalkannya*lu gak minta ditungguin cuk* . Lalu dia melihat secercah harapan(?) karena Aomine masih betah dikelas dan melihat tu guru bohai itu yang ternyata author—ditampol

" Sst ! Ssst ! " Bisik Kise pada Aomine yang daritadi masang tampang mupeng /diinjek/ ,bodo amat lah bahwa Aomine tu lebih bego darinya ,mungkin saja kan ada perubahan gitu di IQ nya pas nyari cara buat nyomblangin Murasakibara ama Akashi *apa hubungannya Kis…

" Ck ! apaan ? gua lagi konsen(?) ini " Aomine ngejawab dengan gak nyante ,lah kapan sih dia jawab pertanyaan orang dengan cara nyante ?

" Aominecchi liat nomer 1 ,15 ,19 yang PG terus nomer 7 ama 10 yang essai dong ! " Mohon Kise pada Aomine ,bukannya dia ngaku kalo dia lebih bego dari Aomine ,ya cuman ini kepepet(?) gitu . /alesanajalu

" Nih ! yang cepet nulisnya ! " Aomine kemudian melempar kertas ujiannya kepada Kise yang ternyata beda 5 bangku ,jangan tanya author mereka bisa bisik-bisikan(?) gitu gimana caranya . Lalu Kise mulai menulis jawaban Aomine di LJK(?) nya ,waktu pas nulis PG nya sih dia biasa-biasa aja ,yang aneh tuh pas nulis essai nya . Ada yang tau kenapa ? iyalah aneh ,lah Aomine nulis jawabannya tu sama ama soal dikertas ,cuman tempat kali ,bagi ,tambah ,kurangnya dia tuker-tuker .

" A-Ano Aominecchi…lu gak mikir ya buat ngisi jawaban ? kok isinya ngaco gini…" Kise mulai menyesal minta contekan pada Aomine ,yang ada nilai dia gak berubah walau semuanya udah keisi . JAWABAN AOMINE GAK GUNA SEMUA—aw jangan tendang author Mine bego .

" Ribet ama lu Kise ,tulis aja cepet ! Gua mau ngumpulin ! Semua dah pada keluar nih ,bisa abis gua ama Akashi ! " Aomine menyadari sesuatu ,kalau semua dibalik kesenangan pasti ada musibah(?) ,ya kaya gini . Dia lagi asik-asik merhatiin guru pasti dihukum gegara ngebuat Akashi Dkk nunggu lama buat makan bersama diatap .Ternyata Teikou punya ritual makan bersama tiap hari toh…

" Eh iya ! Bodo ah ! Lebih takut ama Akashicchi daripada nilai jelek kalo aku-ssu ! " Kise lalu secepat kilat menulis—ulang—jawaban Aomine di LJK nya ,lalu menyerahkan nya pada guru yang bete nunggu lama daritadi ,mana diliatin orang mesum lagi . Kalo bukan dua orang itu pada tinggi-tinggi terus yang satu kaya preman ,pasti daritadi dia dah ngambil kertas ulangan mereka berdua .

" Arigatou Aikacchi-sensei~ sensei baik deh nungguin(?) kita-ssu~ "

" Jaa Kirei-sensei~ sensei sering-sering ngajar disini ya~ "

Aika Shimasaki . Baru berumur 24 tahun 7 bulan yang lalu ,dan baru mengajar selama 3 tahun . Baru pertama kali menemukan murid-murid(?) seperti itu ,kayaknya dia besok akan ganti tugas ama guru-guru senior deh ,serem ngejagain(?) kelas ini .

_**Di atap**_

" Hosh…Hosh…moga-moga si setan beureum eta teu ngabunuh arurang nya !( Semoga tu setan merah gak ngebunuh kita ya ! ) " Kata Kise yang tiba-tiba bisa Bahasa Sunda .

" He'eh Kise ! Bisa maot kuring mun dibaledog ku gunting si Akashi !( Iya Kise ! Bisa mati gua kalo dilempar ama gunting Akashi ) " Jawab Aomine yang pake Bahasa Sunda juga ,eh wait…napa ngebahas Bahasa Daerah ? Udah ah jadi keluar jalur ini.. (Reader : *nimpuk author pake buldoser* lu sendiri yang mulai ! | Author : O…iya ya gua yang nulis duluan- *ditimpuk lagi)

Dan Akashi menyambut mereka dengan senyum manis dan aura nyakitin kulit(?)di sana-sini ,sedangkan KiSedai Dkk hanya menyambut mereka dengan melambaikan tangan ,ditambah muka gak niat kalo-kalo AoKi minta bantuan mereka kalo Akashi udah mau ngebabat abis mereka .

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali…aku hampir menyusul kalian lho dikelas ,ya…takut-takut kalian melakukan seperti melecehkan guru baru mungkin ? Tapi kesalahan kalian adalah membuat kita menunggu lama disini…" Kata Akashi dengan nada gelap . Dia aja yang gak mau ngunggu lama ,lah AoKi kan cuman telat 10 menit . Terus kenapa Akashi tahu kalo mereka tadi ngelecehin(?) guru ? . AoKi hanya bisa menerima nasib(?) akan dibabat abis oleh guntingnya Akashi . Dan selama 15 menit kedepan hanyalah terdengar lolongan kesakitan si KopiSusu dan kekehan KiSedai Dkk yang hanya melihat AoKi disiksa . Teman-teman sialan .

Beberapa menit kemudian suasana jadi sunyi banget ,jangkrik gak ada karena ini atap sekolah ,Midorima hanya membenarkan kacamata nya yang daritadi posisinya normal ,Kuroko udah kaya hantu aja ,mojok dideket Midorima . Karena menurut dia Midorimalah yang paling agak-agak waras sekarang*alesan* . Lalu pasangan KopiSusu hanya terbaring indah(?) dipinggiran atap kaya abis dicopet terus digrepe(?) orang ,pokoknya nista banget deh . Terus Murasakibara Twins…mereka lagi ngitung-ngitung uang hasil malak ,abaikan saja anak-anak preman ini . Momoi hanya merasa aneh napa anak-anak itu kok uangnya banyak ya ? perasaan dia cuman ngasih 50.000 ribu **," Ah mungkin mereka nabung dari kemarin ,makanya uangnya jadi banyak"** Batin Momoi terlalu positif thinking ,dari kemaren mereka kan jajannya paling boros terus mahal-mahal lagi ,mau nabung gimana coba . Murasakibara dengan khusyuk memakan Maibou nya ,sekali-kali melirik Akashi yang sekarang kayak minta dimakan(?) ,keadaannya kelelahan dan Akashi mendesah sekali-kali ,dengan keringat menelusuri lehernya . Akashi kan baru ngebunuh(?) orang ,jadinya kecapean gitu—kok malah menggoda gitu kalo kelelahan—terus ditambah author gak tau harus buat apaan lagi *dikeprok

" E-Ekhem…daripada diem-dieman gini ,mending laporkan kemajuan dalam tugas-tugas kalian kan ? " Kuroko yang tumben-tumben nya berusuara mengeluarkan saran yang masuk akal .

" Sejak kapan ide mu bagus Tetsuya ? Ya benar…apa kemajuan dari tugas kalian ? " Kata Akashi menimpali .

" Kata author sih gitu ,supaya ceritanya jalan katanya…" Sialan kamu Kuroko ,jangan bilangin disuruh saya dong—

" Mou ! Daripada gitu mending liat foto-foto lagi-ssu ! " Kata Kise yang baru bangun dari koma(?) . Ngundang aura hitam yang bikin menggigil tubuh dari Akashi .

" Terakhir kalian main-main dengan foto-foto itu berakhir dengan kita tidak latihan…dan kau tau Ryota ? sebentar lagi kita ada permainan lagi lho ,apa kau belum cukup dengan hukumanku ? " Kata Akashi dengan tersenyum disertai aura setan disekitarnya . " I-Iya deh-ssu ! Tapi jangan hukum aku lagi dong-ssu ! Belum sembuh ini ! " Kata Kise nangis kuda . *ganteng dong kalo nangis kuda *bukan kuda jingkrak dari fandom sebelah mbak .

" Nah mulai dari Midorima-kun dulu ,bagaimana caramu buat nyari cara buat mereka bisa kembali ke masanya ? " Momoi lalu membuka rapat(?) dengan menunjuk pasangan yang kalem-kalem ekhem(?) ,siapa lagi kalo bukan MidoKuro .

" Hmph ! Ki-kita sudah punya caranya kan ! Kita sudah berpikir semalaman(?) untuk mencari cara tanpa harus ketemu ama syaiton ,cari aja caranya di buku yang Kise bawa itu-nanodayo ! " Midorima ngomong dengan tenang ,dengan kepercayaan tingkat tinggi bahwa cara ini gak pernah terpikirkan oleh teman-temannya . Bego tapi pinter emang si Midorima—

Dan dengan sekejap mata semua orang sudah melempari Midorima dengan kaleng minuman saking nafsunya ,kecuali MuraAka dan kedua anak mereka(?) . Murasakibara emang bodo amat ama keadaan ,sedangkan Akashi hanya sedang menahan gengsi untuk tidak melempar kaleng ,karena kebetulan guntingnya dah tumpul gegara ngehajar AoKi ,masa Emperor kayak dia maen lempar-lemparan kaleng ? Gak banget kan . Sedangkan Arisa dan Misaki hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar ,mereka masalahnya sayang buat ngelempar kaleng mereka ,masih ada isinya sih . Terus kalo Arisa kenapa gak ngelemparin pisaunya karena sayang ,ngapain ngebuang-buang pisau ? Mending tusuk langsung katanya .

" KALO ITU DARI KEMAREN JIKA AKAN KITA COBA KALO EMANG ADA SLEKETEP ! TAPI DIBUKUNYA GAK ADA ! YANG ADA CUMAN MANTRANYA DOANG TAHU ! " Kata mereka penuh nafsu bira—eh salah maksudnya nafsu amarah pada Midorima doang . Marah ama Kuroko bisa gawat ,bisa-bisa diteror mereka nanti malem . Kuroko gitu-gitu yangire terpendem kan .

" W-Woi tenang ! Abis gua baru nginjek pemakaman deket mpok Eneng(?) yang kalian ceritain kalo hantunya itu banyak ,gua langsung merinding ! Gila ! Masa setannya pada gak bener semua ! Bahkan ada yang humuan(?) pula ! GUA PARANOID SELAMA SEMINGGU GEGARA ITU TAU ! " Midorima teriak dengan OOC nya ,persetanlah dengan gelar tsundere yang telah dia sandang . Dia cuman mau curhat aja kok .

" Sudahlah ,mending kita buat mesin waktu mendingan daripada ke dukun-dukun ato jurig-jurig kaya gitu ,lebih baik kan ? " Usul Kuroko yang apa banget ,emang sih di geng mereka ada yang otaknya encer macem Momoi ,Akashi ama Midorima . Tapi kan mereka itu bukan kayak mekanik jenius uke nya 10048(?) di fandom sebelah ato tukang sihir ,mana mampu mereka buat mesin waktu . Kebanyakan nonton Film nih si Kuroko .

" Oi Tetsu ! Memang kita tuh hidup di dunia khayalan gitu bisa buat kaya gituan ? Yang bener dong ngasih sarannya ,kaya ritual pengorbanan ato tumbal ,ato sejenisnya kek ." Usul Aomine yang makin ngaco ,mana ada tumbal-tumbalan lagi . Kalo emang mau tumbal ,udah pasti lah mereka yang ditumbalin termasuk si Mine sendiri ,emang Aho tu orang . /dilempar

Suasana kembali hening dan hanya ada suara antara pisau dan tembok ,Arisa sedang mengukir nama keluarga mereka di lantai ternyata ,MidoKuroAoKise waktu tadi ditanya soal tugas hanya cengo ,mereka lupa bahwa mereka punya tugas ,makanya jawaban mereka aneh semua pas ditanya gimana kemajuan tugas mereka . **" Tugas apaan ? Kalo tugas sekolah dia ngapain dia nyanyain disini ? Terus urusan nya apa pula ? Kalo tugas piket apa hubungannya ?" **Begitulah isi batin mereka daritadi . Dan baru ingat tugasnya pas melihat pada kedua bocah penyebab mereka diberikan tugas .

" Hei ! Hei ! Aomine-niisan to Kise-niisan bagaimana cara kalian mendekatkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san ? Kami daritadi menunggu cara kalian untuk segera mempersatukan Tou-san dan Kaa-san tau ! " " Iya ,aku juga menunggu cara kalian bagaimana mempersatukan mereka " Kata Misaki dan Arisa berbarengan membuat AoKise kalang kabut nyari cara . Lalu dari otak ero Aomine datanglah sebuah ide absurd yang bisa-bisa malah balik membunuh tuannya sendiri .

" Caranya gampang sekali…tidak butuh kami keluarkan keringat ,mereka pasti 'bersatu' kok." Aomine lalu mendekat pada Murasakibara yang hanya melihat datar padanya dan Akashi yang sedikit menaikan alisnya pada saat Aomine datang mendekati mereka .

" Cara nya gimana Aomine-cchi ? Kau belum memberitahuku-ssu ! " Kise merengek lalu mulai mendekati Aomine ." Caranya gini Kise…" Aomine mulai mendekat kearah Murasakibara dan Akashi lalu…

**CUP !**

Apa itu tadi ? Seperti bunyi sebuah kecupan ya ,coba kita lihat kearah MidoKuro . Mereka tidak melakukan apapun ,walau mukanya memerah sangat ,entah gara-gara apa . Lalu beralih pada Momoi yang…menunjukan aura fujoshi yang sangat kental disertai pandangan yang sangat mencurigakan ,lalu pada Misaki dan Arisa..mereka hanya cengo dengan semburat tipis-tipis dipipinya melihat pemandangan didepannya . Dan pada AoKise yang diperkirakan penyebab suara kecupan itu ,dan ternyata bukan ! Kise hanya cengo dengan muka sangat merah dan mulai berpikir apa dia bisa hidup apa tidak sampai besok ,dan Aomine ternyata dia telah mendekatkan kepala Murasakibara dan Akashi yang menyebabkan mereka menempelkan bibir ,Murasakibara dengan Akashi yang ternyata penyebab suara kecupan itu . MURAAKA CIUMAN PEMIRSAH ! CIUMAN ! *Author nosebleed segentong

" Nah ,mereka bersatu kan ? Kalo mau lebih 'bersatu' ,bawa ke hotel sekalian . Aku berhasil kan Kise ? " Kata Aomine dengan begonya ,gak tau apa resiko apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Murasakibara dan Akashi adalah dia dan Kise pasti mati . Kalo tidak mati palingan koma atau apalah . /heh

" **Kau pasti mati Aomine ,Kise . Bego banget pake cara gituan…aduh " **Batin mereka hampir sama ,dan nasib MuraAka ternyata masih ciuman . Mereka belum melepaskan ciuman mereka walau Aomine sudah melepaskan kepala mereka . Setelah beberapa saat lalu Akashi melepaskannya dengan muka sangat merah dan Murasakibara hanya ada semburat pink dipipinya . Masih agak kaget dia .

" A-APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA KU DAN ATSUSHI ! DAIKI ! " Akashi agak teriak setelah melepaskan ciumannya ,dan langsung melemparkan gunting bertubi-tubi pada Aomine dan Kise . AoKi pun kembali tidur dengan tenang(?) *emangmati /Anjir Akashi OOC abis .

**TENG~ TENG~ BEL MASUK~ ECTASY~~**

Bel abnormal itupun berdentang dengan indah ,membuat mereka semua yang cengo diatap jadi mempunyai alasan untuk segera keluar dari atap tersebut . Takut kena lempar gunting masalahnya .

" B-Bel masuk sudah berbunyi ,kita kekelas yuk ,Misaki dan Arisa ,tunggu di tempat biasa kami latihan ya ." Kata Momoi dengan canggung dan dengan suara mencicit ,takut dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba canggung gara-gara tragedy(?) ciuman tadi .

" Kau benar Satsuki ! Sudah masuk semuanya ,dan biarkanlah saja Daiki dan Ryota disini ,itu hukuman mereka atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku ." Kata Akashi berusaha terdengar absolute ,dia pun berjalan dengan cepat melewati mereka semua dengan semburat merah sembari menutupi mulutnya .

" Aku juga mau masuk kelas dulu ." Kata Murasakibara mencoba sedikit tenang **." Bibir Akashicchin lembut dan kenyal ya…aku jadi ingin menciumnya lagi ,walau yang tadi tidak disengaja…" **Batin Murasakibara mulai ngaco ,disepanjang perjalanan dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana sikap Akashi pada dirinya nanti .

MidoKuro pun keluar dari atap dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda . Melihat orang ciuman didepan mata emang beda ,apalagi kalo itu teman mereka sendiri . dan mereka gak ada niat sama sekali buat nolongin AoKise yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di atap .

" Nee-san ,sikap Kaa-san mirip sama yang di masa depan yah . Kaa-san kan suka malu-malu gitu kalo dipeluk ato dicium Tousan…" Misaki nyeletuk saat dia hanya berdua dengan kakaknya ,mengenang masa indah(?) di masa depan saat Akashi dengan tsundere nya memarahi Murasakibara karena asal mencium nya di depan anak-anaknya .

" Iya ya…pasti Kaa-san sudah membuka hatinya pada Tou-san jika sikapnya sudah seperti itu…." Arisa menimpali dengan setuju ,dengan indra ketujuh(?) milik mereka . Mereka sudah seperti bisa menerawang apa yang ada di hati Akashi saat ini .

Dan mereka kemudian turun menuju tempat latihan ,sembari mengobrol tentang orang tua mereka di masa depan yang ternyata cukup absurd keadaannya .

**SKIP TIME—DI AULA(?) BASKET**

Telah bertahun-tahun hampir seabad(?) Arisa ama Misaki nunggu KiseDai yang anehnya lebih lama waktu pulangnya daripada biasanya .Kalo boleh mereka bawa kasur aja disini terus tidur ,gara-gara mereka bosen banget .

" Gomen~ Arisa-chan to Misaki-chan~ Kita lama gara-gara dapet ceramahan dari Kepsek gara-gara banyaknya yang pacaran terus ada yang fitnah(?) kalo basket kita isinya gay(?) semua ,makanya di ceramahin ! Mereka tau dari mana coba kalau semuanya gay…" Kata Momoi curhat ,sekaligus membenarkan bahwa anggota KiseDai gay semua . Gila….kau lu bukan cewe mereka pasti ngelemparin lu pake bola dah , Yakin !

" Mou ! Gay janai ! Kita itu atlit bagus yang badannya juga bagus tau ! Terus muka kita kan pada ganteng-ganteng ! Pada **TINGGI-TINGGI **lagi ! Mana mungkin gay-ssu ! "Kise gak terima dirinya dikira gay ,walau katanya di masa depan itu semua dah jelas sih- . Tapi kan enak aja model ganteng sekaligus atlit sempurna macam dia gay . *Kise narsis

Dan tiba-tiba dia dah dilempar gunting ama bola aja ama Kuroko . Mau tau kenapa ? Karena pas Kise nyebut kata-kata 'tinggi' ,menurut mereka Kise itu nyindir mereka yang pen- *mau kita jadiin makanan hiu tor?* maksudnya kurang tinggi . Padahal kan Kise ngomongnya biasa aja ,kalian aja yang sensitive gegara tinggi kalian yang pendek kan? /author sukses jadi makanan hiu

" Iya desu ,kan kalian emang gay kalo di masa depan ,dah punya anak pula kan ? Jadinya jangan mengelak dari takdir desu ! " Kata Arisa diikuti anggukan dari Misaki . Bikin mereka semua stres ,masih berpikir kalo nantinya mereka akan menikah dengan salah satu anggota setim itu berasa apa gitu..

Dan sepanjang mereka latihan semuanya pada gak konsen . MidoKuro daritadi hanya mengingat kejadian dia atap ,sampai-sampai pas Midorima ngeshoot gak bisa masuk terus ,malah dia kenanya ke kepala orang mulu ,dah ada beberapa orang yang tumbang akibat shoot salah sasarannya Midorima . Terus kalo Kuroko udah gak kayak setan lagi ,aura dah keliatan jelas ,dia pun kalo ngoper asal mulu ,kadang-kadang kalo dia dikasih bola ,ama dia dilewatin gitu aja ,gak dioperin ke yang lain . Kalo Kise nyawanya dah kembang-kempis(?) abis tadi pas dah dia dikeroyok langsung ama Akashi dikasih hukuman keliling lapangan 100 kali ,kalo Aomine dah kayak gak bernyawa dipinggiran sana ,hukumannya lebih berat ,lari 300 puteran ,terus dah ini dia haru bersihin tempat basket pula . " **Ah mati…paru-paru gua tadi jatoh dimana ya ? " **Batin Aomine stress ditambah nelangsa ,keadaannya seperti itu kayak orang udah diambil paru-paru nya ,nafas pun dah satu-satu . Dan keadaan MuraAka daritadi diem-dieman ,Murasakibara udah gak selera lagi ama makanannya ,dan Akashi untuk menutupi rasa malunya ,dia pun pura-pura memperhatikan anggota regular nya ,padahal kalo otaknya mah gak tau mikirin apaan .

" AH IYA ! Aku udah gak tahan buat ngurus Riri-chan ama Misa-chan sendirian ! Rumahku ancur tau ! Pokoknya aku mau gentian ngurus mereka nya ! " Momoi pun ingat kalo tujuannya kesekolah adalah untuk mengusulkan kalo ngejagain Arisa ama Misaki tu giliran aja . Jadi tujuannya kesekolah bukan buat mengevaluasi kemampuan mereka gitu ?

" GILA ! JANGAN DONG ! KITA KAN COWOK ! KAMU AJA YANG CEWE DAH BERABE GITU ,GIMANA KITA YANG COWO ? " Teriak mereka dengan shock—kecuali MuraAkaKuro—atas keputusan Momoi ,mereka aja pas disuruh nungguin anak sd sebentar dah gak betah . Ini gimana kalo disuruh ngejagain tu bocah-bocah abnormal(?) .

" Tenang ,kalo itu aku udah pikirin caranya ,kalian bakalan berdua-dua kok ,cuman ya kalian harus ngambil pake undian…ah Arisa dan Misaki pun setuju kok kalo mereka dijagain nya bergiriliran ,mereka pengen kerumah kalian masing-masing katanya…" Kata Momoi lalu mengeluarkan 6 sumpit dengan bagian bawahnya diberi warna sesuai dengan nama* mereka .

Dan mereka dengan ogah-ogahan menarik setiap sumpit ,tapi Akashi mengambilnya dengan tenang ,takut-takut dia berparteran dengan Murasakibara ,dia masih agak canggung berbicara dengan Murasakibara ternyata .

" TIDAKK ! GUA DAPET AKASHI ! GAK ! MATI GUA ! " Aomine histeris pas tau dia dapet siapa ,dan saat itu juga Akashi langsung tenang sekaligus senang . Kebetulan dia masih dendam ama Aomine ,kalau kayak gini dia pasti lebih gampang balas dendamnya ama Aomine . Dan Aomine pas saat itu juga merasa nyawanya itu sangat dekat dengan Malaikat Kematian Bergunting(?) .

Dan Murasakibara entah sedikit kecewa saat mendapatkan Kise ,entah kenapa dia kok lebih berharap ama Akashi ?Terus dimata dia tatapan nelangsa Aomine buat Akashi tu seperti tatapan nafsu ,aneh banget serius . Kise hanya prihatin ama Aomine yang dapet Akashi ,pasti dia disiksa terus tiap malem(?) dah—wait…ini kan pairingnya MuraAka Kis—bukan tiap malem ,tapi kalo ada kesempatan Akashi kayaknya akan nyiksa dia . keliatan banget kalo Akashi masih dendam . Kalo MidoKuro kayaknya dah jodoh ,pas ngambil mereka tuh ambil punya pasangannya masing-masing ,kalo Kuroko ambil yang hijau ,kalo Midorima ambil yang hitam . Dan mereka pun sukses ngeblush

" Aku akan bantu Midorima-kun sama Tetsu-kun~ Karena mereka berdua tsundere ,jadi mungkin gak akan bener kalo ngurus Riri-chan ama Misa-chan~ " Kata Momoi langsung mihak ke pasangan paling jodoh saat ini ,modus aja sebenernya sih . Dia kan mau bantu kalo 'hal-hal yang diinginkan' terjadi .

"Jadi yang jagain mereka pertama siapa-nanodayo ? Ja-jangan kita dulu ,aku ada tugas dari sekolah-nanodayo ! " Kata Midorima cari alesan ,sebenernya dia tu belum siap jagaian anak ama Kuroko .

" Kami yang memilih ,dan kami ingin kami dijagain hari ini ama Aomine-jiisan terus Kaa-san ! " Kata Misaki semangat ,dengan ini dia bisa dekat dengan Kaa-sannya lagi ,dan kakaknya pun bisa mengerjai Aomine dengan lebih leluasa . /Ibu(?) ama anak beda-beda tipis ternyata

" Jadi~ Dai-chan sama Akashi-kun jagain mereka hari ini ya~ di rumah siapa saja boleh kok ! "

" Daiki…dirumahku ya ,kebetulan Ayahku sedang tidak ada ,dan kan rumahmu sibuk ,jadi dirumahku ya…" Kata Akashi dengan aura kematian yang menggebu-gebu ,dia tidak masalah menjaga mereka berdua ,sepertinya kedua anak ini akan menurut padanya . Dan dia mau ngurus mereka di rumahnya supaya leluasa untuk menghukum Aomine lagi .

Dan Aomine saat itu hanya mampu memasang muka nelangsa hidup segan mati tak mau . Ternyata benar firasat dia tadi ,dia pasti akan ditimpa kesialan berkali-kali . Salah siapa main suruh orang ciuman gitu ,mana daritadi Murasakibara pun memandang dia dengan pandangan tajam pula ,aduh sial banget dia . Apa ini gara-gara dia suka ngerjain orang makanya dia dapet karma gitu ?

*Akashi : merah ,Murasakibara : Ungu ,Kuroko : Item ,Midorima : Ijo ,Kise : Kuning ,Aomine : Biru tua

Dan bagaimana nasib Aomine nanti ? Dan kenapa pula Murasakibara jadi ngincer ngebunuh Aomine gitu ? Tunggu di next chap minna~~ tentunya makin ngaret dong :v /dibuang

* * *

TBC Dengan sangat dipaksakan~~

* * *

Bacotan author : ini ngaret banget ya minna...apa ada yang inget ama ni ff abal-abal ? ;;M;;

Author kan abis UAS ,maklum aja dah telat banget- /alesan

Pokoknya RnR minna~ kalo engga author nangis nih QAQ /woi


	6. Chapter 6

Kodomo….?

Pairing : MuraAka forevahh- ,disini ada slight!AoAka ohok-

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kodomo…? Arisa Katsushika a.k.a Sparkling Starry Night

Shinju Misaki a.k.a Hibari Misaki Cavallone

Genre : Humor ,Supernatural dikit-dikit ,Romance seupil

Rate : Kayaknya T-T+ deh ,author masih innocent O3O /booongbanget

Warning : ada OC…tapi gak ngeganggu pairing :v ,judul ama isi tak berkesinambungan(?) ,banyak typo(s) ,OOC ,aneh ,nyinggung M-Preg ,OCAnak!MuraAka ,author baru plus ni ff pertama ,shou-ai pasti nyempil dimana-mana dia bisa(?) ,author banyak bacotnya

Ini ff pertama Riri berkaloborasi dengan Misaki *Hibari Misaki Cavallone*...terus yang OC Misaki ,Riri pinjem dari temen :v

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"…" **(Bicara dalam hati)**

Summary : Gara-gara kebodohan seorang Kise Ryouta dan sikap asalnya Murasakibara yang asal membaca mantra dari buku yang dibawa Kise ,telah membawa dua anak perempuan kembar dari masa depan yang sangat mirip dengan…

* * *

…Di jalan menuju rumah—mansion—Akashi…

Setelah pembagian tugas itu selesai . Misaki dan Arisa pun pulang, tapi bukan pulang ke rumah Momoi atau panti asuhan ya . Mereka pergi kerumah Okaa-san—Ohok—nya , mereka pun tidak pulang sendiri kayak anak ilang kok . Mereka pulangnya bersama Akashi yang daritadi pasang muka datar tapi dibubuhi seringai setan yang terselubung ,dan Aomine yang anehnya akhir-akhir ini kaya punya sixth sense gitu ,tahu bahwa berduaan dengan Akashi akan membuat hidupnya sial . Lah pasti sial lah ,disamping dia pasti akan dihukum Akashi terus-terusan karena masih dendam ama dia ,Aomine juga pasti diincer Murasakibara yang ehemCemburuehem padanya . Walau Murasakibara dan Akashi belum jadian ,entah kenapa Murasakibara bisa cemburu ,Author juga gak tahu *digeplak .

" **Ah…fukou da ,diburu setan cebol kalau gini gue . Terus salah apa coba gua ama si Titan ungu ampe dia tiba-tiba natep gua penuh nafsu membunuh gitu ? Perasaan gua gak pernah dah nyuri makanan nya ,pernah sih sekali gua curi makanan dia . Eh tapi itu pas gua laper banget tau !** " Batin Aomine galau . Mana berani-berani curcol juga ,ngabisin kertas tau curhat di ff author ! *Author dibejek Mine .

" Ada apa Daiki ? Muka mu kok kusut gitu ? Apa hukuman ku tadi kurang ? Aku baru tahu kau itu masokis Daiki… " Kata Akashi wartados dengan muka nyebelin(?) . Lah yang buat AoKise maso(?) kan dia . Wait…kapan AoKise suka kalau disiksa gitu ? Au ah gelap—

" Kagak lah ! Badan gua masih sakit tahu ! Ngapa gak sekalian lu kubur gua aja kalo lu mau nyiksa lagi ? Sakit tahu ! Harusnya lu berterima kasih ama gue ,karena berkat gue lu jadi bisa deket(?) ama Murasakibara ! Terus tugas gua jadi beres deh ." Aomine ngomong dengan penuh emosi , liat tuh badan dia masih ancur sebelah(?) masa mau diancurin lagi ? Dan sekali lagi si item numpang curcol harian(?) di FF saya…

Dan sekali lagi Akashi ngeblush karena dengan bego nya si Aomine nyebut-nyebut kejadian tadi siang ,dan nafsu Akashi untuk membunuh pun semakin berkobar lagi . " Daiki…sepertinya kau itu Masokis ya…karena kau Maso ,dengan senang hati aku akan menyiksa mu kok…" Kata Akashi yang sudah mengeluarkan guntingnya . Dan Aomine yang mencoba mengelak dengan mati-matian karena ternyata kecepatan Akashi menusuk gunting itu patut diacungi jempol .

" Ne…Kaa-san ,Aomine-jiisan ,kita kapan sampai ya ? Misaki sudah lapar dan kaki Misaki sudah sakit…bahkan Nee-chan sudah kedunia lain(?) loh ,apakah masih jauh ? " Kata Misaki dengan suara lemah ,mana dia sudah lapar dan kaki nya sangat lelah pula . Misaki sempat ragu ,apakah Kaa-san nya itu benar dari keluarga kaya apa bukan ,kok naek angkot(?) aja gak bisa . Mana kakaknya Arisa jalannya sudah linglung ,biasa..Jika Arisa sudah sangat lelah ,jiwanya seperti terambil ke suatu tempat dan berjalan seperti tidak ada nyawanya .

" Ah iya ,sudah sampai kok dirumah ku . Apa kalian tidak lihat mansion itu ? Itu rumah ku…" Jawab Akashi kembali sok cool ,menunjuk mansion sekitar 5 langkah dari mereka berdiri .Dengan dua penjaga berbadan besar menjaga pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi disana . /Author gak tau rumah Akashi kaya gimana

" Seijuuro-sama ,anda sudah pulang . Dan maaf ,anda membawa siapa dibelakang anda ? Apakah itu teman anda ? " Kata Penjaga yang pertama menunjuk pada 1 makhluk item-item tinggi dan dua makhluk-makhluk unyu tapi abnormal yang daritadi pada masang tampang males idup .

" Ah iya ,kedua orang itu adalah sepupu jauh ku dan satu pemuda tinggi disana adalah pesuruh(?) ku ,malam ini mereka akan menginap disini ,Hisuke-san ." Kata Akashi sopan ,ingat kan attitude di keluarga Akashi ? Harus sopan walau ke bawahan sekalipun . Tapi itu kecuali untuk bawahannya di basket sih .

" **Sialan Akashi…muka model(?) kayak gua masa disamain ama pesuruh ? Kalau gara-gara dia gak bawa gunting ,dah gua kerjain dah dia dari dulu **." Batin Aomine gak terima dengan perkataan Akashi . Terima aja lah Min(?) ,muka lu sih emang bukan pesuruh . Tapi muka kuli yang tepat . /eh

* * *

…Di Mansion…

Setelah sampai di rumah Akashi . Dengan segera Akashi mengganti baju seragam nya dengan kinagashi berwarna merah marun yang biasa dia pakai ,Aomine berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kuli(?) ,bukan karena dia gak dikasih pinjem kinagashi ama Akashi—emang gak bakal dikasih pinjem juga—ato apa ,tapi ya cuman baju kuli yang pante—eh muat buat dia . Dan Arisa dan Misaki yang belum berganti pakaian karena mereka kebetulan gak bawa baju ganti sama sekali ,mereka dari pas kesasar(?) ke masa ini memang gak pernah ganti baju .

" Kalian berdua ,apa kalian belum pernah ganti baju ? Kenapa baju kalian selalu sama setiap harinya ,apa mungkin memang dibuat desain disetiap baju seperti itu ? " Tanya Akashi panjang lebar kepada kedua anaknya(?) . Dia hanya baru sadar bahwa mereka berdua pasti memakai baju yang sama terus setiap hari . Tapi sepertinya bukan dari desain sama ,karena baju yang mereka pakai sudah lecek dan kotor juga .

" Kami memang tidak pernah ganti baju kok . Karena ini adalah satu-satu nya peninggalan dari masa kami . Iya kan Misacchi ? " Kata Arisa menjawab datar dan dengan segera menengok kepada Misaki yang sedang menggigiti baju nya Aomine,Aomine sendiri sudah tidur di sofa ,karena Akashi tidak mau kamar tamu nya kotor oleh Aomine . " Eh…tidak kok ,Nee-san yang maksa Misaki supaya tidak pake pakaian dari Momoi-baasan ,padahal baju ini menyebabkan Misa gatal nee-san…" Kata Misaki polos ,jika bukan karena dia menurut pada Nee-sannya ,sudah dari kemarin dia ganti baju dengan yang Momoi kasih ,tapi melihat Nee-san nya yang menyayangi(?) baju mereka ,akhirnya dia menuruti kemauan Arisa untuk tidak ganti baju dengan baju yang lain .

" Mi-Misa…aku tidak memaksamu kok ,jika kau tidak enak dengan baju itu , kau tinggal mengganti nya kok . Tapi walau gatal aku tidak akan mengganti baju ini ,karena baju ini adalah rajutan tangan dari kaa-san di masa depan.." Kata Arisa sambil mengelus rambut adiknya . Dan membuat Akashi sedikit shock . Jika benar mereka adalah anak mereka dimasa depan ,berarti dimasa depan dia hebat dalam menjahit dong ,kan katanya baju itu hasil rajutan dia sendiri . Ternyata…hobi Akashi di TYL—eh masa depan kaya nenek-nenek—aw ,jangan tusuk Author pake gunting dong ! Sakit tahu .

" Misaki dan Arisa ,kalian bisa pakai baju adik(?) ku Akiho kok ,mungkin baju dia masih muat untuk kalian . Karena kebetulan Akiho itu sekolah SMP nya di Itali dan baju nya sudah tidak terpakai juga ,kalian bisa memakai nya kok ." Kata Akashi prihatin pada keadaan Arisa dan Misaki ,dia aja kalo dua hari gak ganti baju pasti dah gatel-gatel ,mereka yang lebih dari 5 hari pasti lebih gatel . Akashi pernah tidak ganti baju ternyata…

" Nee-san ,aku ganti baju ya…gomenne ,bukannya aku tidak sayang dengan baju ini . Hanya saja ,badanku itu tidak tahan dengan baju ini ," Kata Misaki dengan muka menyesal dan segera ke kamar ganti untuk mengganti baju nya . Tapi belum beberapa langkah ,dia sudah kebingungan sendiri dengan rumah ini ,terlalu besar . Ditambah dia juga tidak tahu dimana itu ruang ganti dan kamar tidurnya sendiri .

" Ah Daiki…kau bisa antar Misa untuk ganti baju kan ? Kalau tidak salah kita berenam pernah main kerumahku…kau pasti masih ingat dimana kamar-kamarnya kan ? " Kata Akashi sembari membangunkan Aomine dengan cara diinjek(?) . Membuat Aomine mendecih ria ,lagi enak-enak tidur malah dibangunin ,ditambah bangunin nya caranya gak nyante banget lagi . Dan Aomine dengan ogah-ogahan mengantar Misaki ke kamar Aika untuk ganti baju .

" Dan kau…kenapa masih tidak mau ganti baju ? Baju mu sudah kotor dan kulit mu itu sudah memerah ,tak bisakah kau ganti baju sementara dan membiarkan baju mu dicuci dulu ? " Kata Akashi dengan suara agak lembut kepada Arisa. Karena dia punya firasat ,jika anak ini dikasarin pasti makin melunjak dan melawanlah dia , hampir sama sifat anak itu dengan diri Akashi sendiri .

" A-aku sebenarnya mau pakai baju apa saja dan membiarkan baju ini dicuci…tapi aku akan keliatan aneh jika pakai baju selain ini Kaa-san…" Arisa menjawab dengan suara lemah . Ternyata alasan dia tidak mau pakai baju dari masa ini(?) selain karena dia sayang kepada baju lamanya ,dia juga tidak pede memakai baju selain baju nya selama ini .

" Kau itu…jangan mengada-ada ,ayo cepat ikuti adik mu itu ganti baju ." Kata Akashi dengan nada absolute sembari melirik agak tajam kepada Arisa ,membuat nyali anak itu sedikit ciut .

" Ti-tidak mau ! Sudah kubilang aku tidak pantas pakai baju kayak gitu ! " Arisa membentak dan hendak kabur . Namun dengan cepat Akashi menahan Arisa dan agak menggusur nya untuk ganti baju . Ah…jika dilihat dari sini ,Akashi seperti ibu tiri yang hendak menyiksa anak tiri . /eh

* * *

..Skip time..

Dan dengan bujukan dan sedikit paksaan dari Akashi ,Arisa pun mau ganti baju . Mereka berdua—Arisa dan Misaki—memakai baju adiknya Akashi yang ternyata baju biasa seperti rok pendek dan kaus ,tidak seperti Akashi yang selalu memakai kinagashi . Mereka berdua terlihat manis dengan kaus kebesaran dan rok yang kepanjangan ,dan jika saja Aomine dan Akashi adalah pedofil ,pastilah mereka habis(?) sekarang juga . *dipites

" Ah…gua mau tidur lagi ,badan gua masih belum pulih." Kata Aomine yang segera minggat(?) dari ibu 2 anak itu—jangan tusuk layar laptop Author dong Shi . " Mana harus tidur di sofa lagi ,makin ancur dong badan gua…sialan emang si cebol ." Kata Aomine bergumam setelah agak jauh dari mereka ,jika dia ngomong didekat Akashi ,yakin dah besok cuma tinggal nama .

" Nah kalian tidur di kamar dekat kaca besar itu ya . Itu adalah kamar tamu disini ,kalian harus segera tidur karena disini tidak boleh ada yang bangun setelah jam 10 ." Akashi kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 ,tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan baju nya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang . " Doushite ? " Kata Akashi menoleh dengan muka bingung melihat Misaki yang menarik baju nya .

" Hiks…Kaa-san ,Misa ingin tidur dengan Kaa-san sekali saja hiks…Misa mohon Kaa-san.." Misaki berkata sambil menangis , membuat Akashi sedikit bingung dan kasihan . Dia tidak masalah anak ini tidur dengannya ,tapi masalahnya adalah pride nya . Karena Akashi pernah berkata dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun masuk ke kamarnya . Entah karena apa dia bilang begitu ,apa mungkin dia nyimpen semacam yaoi paradise gitu—digunting .

" Tapi kan kau tidak sendirian dikamar itu ,kau kan tidur dengan kakak mu . Jadi cepatlah tidur dan jangan macam-macam disini ." Kata Akashi sedikit ketus . Sialan lah pride yang mengalahkan rasa kasihannya ,dan ternyata akibat berbicara ketus seperti itu ,membuat hati Arisa dan Misaki sakit .

" Hiks…Kaa-san hidoi ,padahal saat dirumah kita kan Kaa-san yang selalu mengajak aku dan Arisa-nee untuk tidur bareng kaa-san…hiks…" Misaki terisak dan memeluk kakaknya , membuat Akashi sedikit bersalah . Seharusnya dia tidak boleh berbicara ketus pada anak kecil ,ditambah anak itu—katanya—adalah anaknya di masa depan .

" Jika Kaa—ah tidak maksudku Akashi-san tidak mau kami tidur dengan anda ,seharusnya berbicara seperti biasa kan ? Walau Akashi-san belum tahu , tapi hati Misaki itu sensitive…karena di masa ibu kami sangat mencintai kami ,makanya Misaki merasa sakit hati karena Akashi-san bilang begitu ." Arisa menjawab dengan nada bijaksana(?) sambil masih memeluk Misaki . Dan membuat hati Akashi sedikit kasihan dan dia merasa bersalah pada anak itu .

" Baiklah…hanya untuk malam ini kalian tidur dengan ku ,tapi hanya untuk malam iini mengerti ? " Akashi berusaha terdengat absolute untuk menutupi sifat tsundere(?) nya ,membuat Misaki tersenyum girang dan Arisa yang tersenyum lembut . " Arigatou ! Kaa-san ! " Misa pun memeluk Akashi dari belakang dan seketika membuat Akashi ngeblush .

" Ka-kau itu ,jangan main peluk-peluk sembarangan ,ayo cepat tidur ! " Akashi kemudian menjauhkan Misaki darinya . Membuat Misaki cemberut dan membuat Arisa tersenyum tipis . Kemudia mereka masuk ke kamar Akashi yang luasnya…ehem(?) banget .

" Ne ! ne ! aku ingin tidur di kasur kaa-san ya ! tolong….kami kan tidur dengan kaa-san hanya sekali…" Kata Misaki smabil menarik-narik baju Akashi lagi ,persis seperti anak yang minta dibelikan permen oleh ibunya . Dan Arisa…sudah tidur di kasur Akashi ternyata ,dia tidak peduli izin ibunya ,karena dimasa depan pun dia akan pindah ke kamar Akashi dan Murasakibara tanpa izin dari Akashi kok .

" Ta-tapi…ah yasudahlah ,lagian disini tidak ada kasur lagi . Dan ditambah kakakmu itu sudah tidur di kasurku…" Kata Akashi pasrah ,ditambah dia sudah lelah tadi menyiksa Aomine ,dia juga sudah sangat mengantuk sekali . " Honto ! ayo kita tidur kaa-san ! " Misaki kegirangan dan mengikuti Akashi yang sudah siap-siap tidur di kasur .

Dan beginilah keadaan mereka . Akashi dihimpit oleh Misaki dan Arisa di kanan-kirinya ,dengan satu selimut yang cukup untuk mereka bertiga ,yah karena badan Arisa dan Misaki kecil juga tubuh Akashi yang pen—eh kurang tinggi . Dengan Arisa dan Misaki memeluk tangan Akashi seperti yang mereka lakukan dimasa depan ,bedanya jika di masa depan tangan yang Arisa peluk itu adalah tangan Murasakibara . Ah…keluarga yang sangat manis .

* * *

…Keesokan harinya…

" Oi ! Akashi bangun ,gua disuruh pelayan lu buat bangunin lu ! " Aomine menggebrak pintu kamar Akashi ,sekarang terlihatlah kalo si Aho emang bener-bener Maso ,ngegebrak pintu Akashi kaya gitu sama aja cari mati . Dan pemandangan didepannya membuatnya jantungan(?) ,karena terlihatlah Akashi dipeluk oleh kedua anaknya(?) dan Arisa yang dengan hebatnya(?) menggenggam baju Akashi dan membuat belahan dadanya yang ternyata mulus dan rata(?) terlihat . Hampir aja dia nyerang Akashi kalo gak inget diri ,kalo sampai dia nyerang Akashi ,pasti dia habis ama Murasakibara(?) ama Akashi dah .

" Aomine…bisakah kau membangunkan ku dengan cara biasa ? Kau bisa membuat pintu ku rusak…dan pandangan apa itu ? Kau ingin kuhukum lagi ya…" Jawab Akashi dengan death aura disekitarnya ,membuat Aomine ciut saat itu juga . Akashi dengan segera membenarkan baju nya dan menyuruh Aomine keluar ,dan dia pun segera mandi dan mengganti baju .

" Kalian berdua cepatlah mandi ,sudah siang dan di rumah ini semua harus bangun tepat waktu ." Akashi pun membangunkan Arisa yang Misaki yang tidur kaya kebo(?) ,tapi dengan sedikit paksaan dari Akashi mereka akhirnya bangun juga .

" Masih pagi kaa-san…aku masih sangat mengantuk…" Misaki dan Arisa berbicara berbarengan dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan berbarengan dengan langkah linglung ,bahkan Arisa kepalanya sempat kejedot tembok gara-gara saking ngantuknya dia ,tapi akhirnya mereka sampai dikamar mandi sampai selamat(?) .Kebetulan dikamar Akashi ada kamar mandinya .

" Tapi tidak dikamar mandiku juga…padahal dikamar tamu pun ada kamar mandi ,ah biarlah…jika kusuruh mereka ke kamar tamu ,aku tidak yakin mereka akan selamat(?) sampai ke kamar tamu melihat cara jalan mereka tadi…" Kata Akashi menggumam dan melihat kearah halaman rumahnya dari kaca jendela nya ,dan dia lihat ada mobil disana yang bukan kepunyaan nya .

" Mobil siapa itu…seperti mobil Midorima ,ah tapi mau ngapain dia kesini ? " Akashi menganalisa mobil siapa itu ,jika mobil saudaranya itu malah tidak mungkin ,karena dia tidak diberitahu saudaranya akan kesini jika itu memang benar mobil saudaranya . " Oi Akashi…Murasakibara ,dkk kesini ,gatau mau ngapain ,lu keluar gih ,lu kan tuan rumahnya ." Aomine mengintip dari sela-sela pintu kamar Akashi ,jaga jarak dari Akashi katanya ,takut dihukum lagi ama Akashi . Setelah mendengar itu Akashi pun membatin ," **Mau ngapain coba mereka kesini ? Aku tidak masalah sih bertemu dengan mereka ,tapi bertemu dengan Atsushi rasanya masih…**" Akashi pun dengan segera turun dari kamarnya untuk menemui mereka .

Akashi pun turun dari kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk ,hanya saja bertemu dengan Murasakibara membuat perasaannya jadi aneh , dan hatinya tak bisa tenang daritadi . Dan setelah sampai ruang tamu , terlihatlah teman-temannya yang sudah duduk tenang dan seenaknya menghabiskan cola-cola dan snack lainnya yang disediakan oleh pembantunya ,terutama Kise dan Aomine—yang tadi turun duluan—memakan snack seperti kelaperan ,kaya gak dikasih makan 3 bulan(?) gitu .

" Ada apa kalian datang kesini ? Apa kalian mau latihan walau libur ? Kalian jadi rajin ya…" Akashi melirik semua dengan muka setan dan segera merencanakan jadwal latihan mereka . Membuat mereka mengeluarkan keringat dingin(?)—kecuali Kuroko yang anteng-anteng saja—dan Murasakibara yang entah daritadi terus menatap Akashi dengan tatapan ,hm..bersalah ? ." Bukan begitu Akashi-kun ! Kita kesini mau nengok Riri-chan sama Misa-chan tahu ! Siapa tahu kalian mengurus mereka dengan asal kan…" Momoi pun menyelamatkan mereka dari latihan neraka tersebut ,memang sih kalo latihan dari Akashi membuat mereka kuat , tapi efeknya itu loh…ganahan .

" Tidak kok Momoi-baasan , Aomine-jiisan dan Kaa-san mengurus kami dengan baik ,bahkan kita tidur dengan kaa-san ." Arisa menjawab pernyataan Momoi dengan cepat . Mereka masih memakai baju adik Akashi karena baju mereka belum kering ,Momoi yang melihat mereka berdua pun tersenyum girang .

" KYAA ! AKHIRNYA KALIAN BERDUA MAU PAKE BAJU YANG LAIN ! KAWAII ! " Momoi dengan segera memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat . Membuat mereka sesak dan mereka pun memukul-mukul bahu Momoi . " Sesak Momoi-baasan ,dadamu menekan kami sangat kuat…sakit tahu ." Misaki pun mewakilkan(?) perasaan orang yang pernah dipeluk Momoi . Sesak .

" Jadi kalian kan sudah tahu keadaan mereka ,ngapain kalian masih disini ? Dan Kise dan Aomine ,seberapa banyak kalian mau memakan persediaan makanan untuk tamu ku ? " Akashi kemudian menatap semua orang disana dengan glare disana-sini ,terutama pada Kise dan Aomine yang daritadi makan terus . Tapi pada saat dia melirik Murasakibara dan juga kebetulan Murasakibara yang sedang melihat kepadanya membuat Akashi salah tingkah dan memalingkan muka . Dan dia pun segera memasang wajah seram(?) dicampur blush dipipinya . Serius aneh .

" Ne…Akachin ,kita perlu bicara ." Murasakibara tiba-tiba menarik tangan Akashi ,Akashi secara reflek memberontak tapi apa daya ,walau mungkin kehebatannya dalam basket masih lebih hebat Akashi ,tetap saja perbedaan tenaga yang dipetaruhkan disini , sudah jelas lah Akashi yang kalah .

" Eh ? Tou-san dan Kaa-san mau kemana ? Misa ikut ! " Misaki dan Arisa pun tadi akan mengejar mereka berdua jika saja tidak dihentikan oleh Momoi . " Ne Riri-chan ,Misa-chan ,jangan ganggu mereka ya…sepertinya hubungan mereka akan semakin jauh ,jadi kalian jangan ganggu dulu ya ." Momoi berkata sambil tersenyum ,membuat Misaki memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti dan Arisa yang menggangguk . " Nee-san ,maksud Momoi-baasan apa ya ? " Tanya Misaki polos pada kakaknya ,Arisa pun menjawab bahwa hubungan Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya mungkin akan seperti dimasa depan lagi .

* * *

…Di halaman Belakang…

Murasakibara yang menyeret Akashi sampai ke halaman belakang langsung menyudutkan Akashi disalah satu pohon disana ,dengan kedua tangan yang ada dikanan-kiri Akashi membuat Akashi seperti terpenjara(?) oleh Murasakibara .

" Oi ! Menyingkir Atsushi ! Apa maksudku melakukan ini hei ? " Akashi berontak dengan mendorong dada Murasakibara yang tidak berefek sepertinya . Namun adegan selanjutnya membuat Akashi shock+kaget . Murasakibara memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi .

" Kau tau Akachin ? Setelah kejadian kemarin saat kita berciuman ,pikiranku menjadi aneh ,bahkan snack apapun sudah tidak ada nafsu dimataku . Dan rasanya sangat sakit saat Akachin seperti menghindariku . Aku tak tahu kenapa…tapi aku ingin Akachin bersikap biasa lagi padaku ,menyuruhku pun tak apa-apa . Jadi jangan mengabaikan ku ya Akachin…" Kata Murasakibara dengan nada yang seperti menahan sakit . Membuat Akashi semakin ngeblush dan jantungnya pun berdetak cepat . Akashi pun berpikir ,kenapa hanya kepadanya Murasakibara bersifat begini ? Karena pernah Akashi lihat Murasakibara diabaikan dan dihindari oleh midorima ,tapi Murasakibara tidak seperti ini .

" Kau…memangnya kenapa jika aku mengabaikan mu ? Apa ada dampaknya untuk mu ? Setauku tidak ada ,kau masih bisa makan apapun walau diabaikan olehku kan ? " Akashi memberanikan diri menanyakan alasan kenapa Murasakibara seperti ini jika diabaikan olehnya ,entah kenapa Akashi ingin sekali mendengar jawaban dari Murasakibara .

" Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu Akachin…aku ingin kau jadi milikku ,karena itu aku tidak ingin diabaikan olehmu seperti ini ." Murasakibara kemudian memegang kedua pipi Akashi dan menatap Akashi dengan pandangan bersungguh-sungguh . Membuat Akashi salah tingkah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ,tapi sebelum itu terjadi ,tiba-tiba Murasakibara mencium Akashi dengan penuh perasaan dan kesadaran(?) . Akashi butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari dia dicium ,dan setelah sadar dia langsung berontak dan mendorong Murasakibara .

Akashi menatap Murasakibara dengan kedua pipi memerah dan satu tangan yang menutupi mulutnya . " Aku…"

* * *

Bagaimana kah dengan pengakuan cinta Murasakibara ? Akankah diterima ? Dan apakah Akashi juga sudah membuka hatinya untuk Murasakibara ? Tunggu di chp depan yang gak tau kapan apdetnya minna~~ /dibuang

TBC Dengan sangat dipaksakan sekali

* * *

*Bersihin sarang laba-laba dimana-mana ,bunuh-bunuhin kecoa yang muncul kesana-kemari(?)* Apdetnya gak tau waktu banget ya saia minna...gila lama banget ,sekalian aja yak apdetnya sebulan sekali :'' /dibunuh reader

Akiho itu OC author ,dan lagi-lagi ngarang banget Akashi punya adek...bodo ah(?) .

Akiho bacain RnR yak~~ *Author boboan dulu

Akiho : *datang dengan muka ganyante* Apaan tu author masuk-masukin gua ke penpik ,mana gak dibayar pula...Author gebleg *Author nangis dipojokan

Apakah ada yang masih nungguin fic abal-abal nan alay ? Kalo ada RnR ya minna~~ *ngeflirt ke reader ala Ren Jinguji


End file.
